


[Evanstan]非典型总裁文

by Anie



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: AU





	1. Chapter 1

Love actually...who knows？

“嘿，我是说，你看起来不错。”

在推开包间门时Chris的脑子里还在想着乱七八糟的东西，提前预支的酒量让他现场就能写出一首歌，就叫酒精与克里斯托弗罗宾。说不定能争取一下下半年的两个音乐奖项。他还含着薄荷糖果，糖果被咬碎时发出脆裂的声响。

房间里的暖黄灯光让他脚步顿了一下，里面只有一个人，穿着高级定制的西装，桌子上摆放着一摞装订成册的文件……或者合同，而对方就站在落地窗前，靠着层层叠叠的繁复花纹窗帘，低头用手机回复邮件。发送成功的声音接连成串，如同圣诞节房间外的那串被风吹响的铃铛。

对方闻声看过来的眼神好像很疑惑，在暖黄色的光线下他看起来朦朦胧胧的（也许也是因为酒精但Chris不会承认），落地窗外纽约的交织成海的灯光闪烁着映在他的眼底，如同漂浮在宇宙的灿烂星河。

这个音乐制作人长得不错。这是Chris Evans对他的第一印象。只是对方如此正式的西装革履，让只穿着一个T恤衫和休闲裤的Chris显得非常不庄重。

“我以为你不会来了。”对方将手机收回口袋里，走过去对Chris伸出手，“你好，我的律师没有过来，不过我们可以简单的吃个饭，明天在会议室讨论具体的合同条款。”

“呃。”Chris心想这他妈会不会太隆重了自己是不是有点随便，但还是握住对方略带凉意的手。该死的，这个音乐制作人姓什么来着？Chris什么都记不起来了，他只能确定对方是个omega，一个打了抑制剂但感觉没什么用的omega。他想拿出手机看一看Scarlett发给自己的短信上到底有没有写清对方的名字。

“Sebastian Stan。”对方明显看出Chris的局促，他勾起嘴角，说。

“你好，Stan先生。”Chris感激地笑了笑，“Chris Evans。”

不知道为什么听到自己名字的瞬间对方看起来更疑惑了，眉头微微蹙起，像是在想什么，上下打量着Chris。

无论他在想什么Chris都等不及吃东西了，胃里的酒精烧灼着难受，Sebastian身上围绕着的轻柔的信息素味道席卷着他。他能平静地完成（他认为）正常的开场白就已经非常了不起了。

Sebastian坐在Chris对面，将餐巾铺好，然后推给Chris一份文件，说：“我想你或许是一位代表，所以你可以大体的看一看这份合同草稿，然后带给Wilson先生一份。”

等等。

Chris越来越get不到点了，什么代表？什么合同？Wilson先生又是谁？不是应该讨论一下Chris作为一名歌手的市场前景和新单曲在iTunes上的下载量吗？或者分析分析曲风为Chris定做下一张专辑的走向？

不过他虽然很不明白，但也不甚在意。Sebastian说话声音很舒服，他看起来像东欧人，说话不紧不慢的，有点清脆但又带有缱绻语调的声线就像热可可里扔进了无数块棉花糖，糖分与热量相融，甜腻但又不过分。眼尾的细纹和勾起的唇角一样自带风情。Chris觉得自己的酒量已经到了一定的低谷，盯着还没开瓶的香槟就已经醺然欲醉。

对面坐着一个优秀的、好看的、火辣的omega，而他正巧是一个“名义上”单身的alpha。

Chris咽了下口水，点点头，将文件接过来放在一旁。

再后来发生什么了呢？Chris也记不清了。鹅肝和奶油蘑菇汤，奶酪面包与蔬菜沙拉。一瓶香槟，还有苦艾酒。药草和高酒精从他的喉间一路烧灼到胃里，然后升腾起巨大的蘑菇云，让他的脑子都开始混沌。

他和Sebastian聊得很投机，合同的事一点也没提，Sebastian是个很好的倾听者，他足够温和、耐心，他们聊海德格尔、黑塞，聊Kardashian和Rihanna，聊DiCaprio拿到手的小金人，纽约冬季的寒潮和波士顿的风雪。

“你知道吗，我小时候梦想当个宇航员。”Sebastian将草绿色的酒液吞咽下去，舌尖舔了舔唇，留下鲜润的水泽。

Chris笑了起来，他说没错我也觉得比起歌手来说宇航员要酷毙了。他的视线停留在Sebastian垂下来的额发，弯起的眼睛，睫毛打下的阴影，还有红润的唇以及滚动的喉结。

性感。

他想问问Sebastian用的什么样的口红色号，或者对方真的什么也没用。他与姑娘们打过交道，不同色号吻起来时会有水果或者糖的甜腻。

灯光温温柔柔的覆盖在Sebastian身上，他如此年轻，得体的西装一丝不苟的将他包裹住。包间里有点热，Sebastian轻轻扯了一下系紧的领带。

Chris觉得口干舌燥。酒精在他血液里横冲直撞，他不知道自己的酒量是不是已经经过峰值，开始走下坡路了。一种令人难以形容的感觉将他们牵引到一起，或许就是omega对alpha天生的吸引力。

那不行，那是你的音乐制作人。你下张专辑还要靠他呢。

Chris看着眼神同样一片迷蒙的Sebastian，对方揉了揉眼睛，眼眶发红，就像一阵暖流经过了冰冷的海面掀起一层水雾。

不知道是谁开始的。可能是Sebastian说我想听听你之前的歌曲，于是Chris就拿着手机走了过去，桌子很大，他把盘子什么的都推到了后面，精致的盘子与酒杯发出清脆的碰撞声，Chris一开始倚在桌子上，后来又变成了坐在上面，他穿着休闲装，拿着手机一个一个翻找着曲目。他能闻到Sebastian身上混杂着酒味的香水气息，淡淡的信息素，清新又沉稳，像雨后的森林，果浆从冰淇淋上流淌，地壳下汩动的岩浆，炙热沸腾着烧灼着氧气，处于一个狭小的空间中难以呼吸。

Sebastian又舔了一下唇。这仿佛是他难以改掉的毛病，他抬起眼来看Chris，歪着头，过载的酒精让他的耳尖发红。

然后Chris就吻了他。他坐在桌子上，扯着Sebastian稍微有点松开的领带，吻过Sebastian的唇角，碾磨着他的唇。然后往深处探去，果香和香水后调让他忍不住探索。

还带着苦艾酒的药草味，就像真的吃到了糖果的甜软让他上瘾。

而Sebastian没有拒绝。他在椅子上微微抬头应和着Chris。唇相触时的温软让他彻底的喝醉了。酒精在发酵，他突然什么都看不清，呼吸里尽是Chris的气味，带着alpha侵略性的味道，从头至尾，从唇到身体内每一个细胞，都被牢牢地占满。

“你真好闻，Sebastian。”他听到Chris在对他说话，朦朦胧胧的，贴着他的唇，仿佛烙下了薄荷清香，黏黏糊糊的语气就像在撒娇，就像暴雨狂风雪崩地震而我只能听到你的回响。

“可能是喝多了苦艾酒。”Sebastian摸索着拿起酒杯，将最后一点酒液咽了下去，唇离开杯口，接着覆上了Chris的，蒸发的水分引起了一阵暴雨，酒杯掉落在地上尖锐的痛鸣，碎玻璃绽放的花朵如同冬季湖面上被石头砸开的冰面，他还能想什么，他什么都想不了。

西装精致的袖扣摩擦着Chris的手腕，指尖碰触脉搏就像扼制住了整个人的心跳。他们拉扯着亲吻，从二楼的餐厅一直到十二楼的宾馆房间。电梯里跳跃的数字如同倒计时。

然后就这么发生了。Sebastian的领带被丢在了门口，得体的西装也皱成一团搭在沙发上。当Chris包裹住他时小臂紧紧地箍着他的腰，流畅的肌肉线条和几乎能掀起小气流的睫毛是Sebastian唯一能感受到的事物了。

他都不知道该喊Holy shit还是holy sexy。在Chris在他后颈亲吻吸 吮时，他全身都软了，嗓子里挤出一声细小的哼叫，火焰从后颈携带着信息素迸发带来的热潮席卷全身。

Chris落在Sebastian身上的吻如同圣油，如同酒精在胃里的爆炸，如同冰天雪地里的一簇篝火或者Sebastian现在茫然又破碎的意识里能想到的一切。

“你真他妈性感得要命。”Chris在他耳边说，Sebastian只能努力睁着眼睛看向他，像是脱水的鱼濒临死亡的挣扎，他觉得窒息，在Chris的气息里大口喘气，如果这一切都是真的，他可能早已溺亡在名叫Chris Evans的海域中。

Chris亲吻，相贴，进入，冲撞，信息素交缠着如同薄荷糖丢进了可乐里，连灯都没开的房间只能透过窗帘才能感受到一点光亮。

Sebastian的双腿被抬起，腿弯卡在Chris的腰线上，他有一副惹火的身材，Sebastian迷迷糊糊地想着应该有多少人想在那样的胸肌上开车。

Sebastian喘息着，Chris亲吻他的耳畔，眼角的水光，柔软的床垫承载着两个人的重量。

“……操……慢一点啊……”Sebastian的手臂遮住眼睛，然后被Chris握住，掌心的热度从手腕攀延到手掌，十指相扣，指节陷入床垫里，摩擦的发红。

酒气和汗水交融。

地球有百分之七十的水，而我今夜只沉溺于你的海洋。

当第二天Chris醒来时，脑袋里昏沉沉的还带着宿醉的疼痛。他睁开眼睛，才发现怀里搂着另外一个人。一个男人。一个在昨晚才认识的男人。

昨晚。

他悄悄抽回放在Sebastian身上的手，掀起被子下床，曾在怀里安稳地睡着的人好像感到温暖的离开，皱着眉蜷起来，脖颈和肩膀上的红印无一不告诉Chris他昨晚到底干了多么操蛋的事儿。

但起因是什么？

Chris努力回想着这一切，记忆却像断片一样零零碎碎。包间，文件，酒，还有……还有Sebastian Stan。他看到了昨晚因为拉扯和亲吻而从西装口袋掉落在地上的钱包，里面跑出两张名片，上面写着钱包主人的名字。

不对。

Chris揉了揉眼睛，仔细看了看上面的印着的词句。

这根本不是那个该死的音乐制作人。Sebastian Stan这个名字前面明晃晃的写着——

总裁。

我操。等等？

底下的公司名称……正是Chris出下张专辑所要合作的公司。

于是在一个看起来普通的不得了的清晨，Chris Evans发现自己睡了一个omega。但他用尽作为歌手的职业生涯都想不到，那个omega是合作公司的Boss。

三观尽碎崩塌重建给Chris带来巨大的冲击力，他僵硬的转头看向床上的Sebastian，对方正抱着一团被子在床上睡得正熟，昨晚太累了以致于他的眉头紧皱着，头发乱糟糟的散在枕头上。西装扔在沙发和地上，早已没有刚见面时一丝不苟有条不紊的样子。

Chris颤抖着把名片放进口袋里，因为用力太大甚至都起了皱痕，他穿好衣服，帮Sebastian整理好西装，好极了他们昨晚还记得带上那几份文件。Chris把西装和衬衫叠好放在床头，把文件放在上面，然后再次拿起钱包想把另一张名片放回去，但手指碰到略带凉意的皮革时顿住了，他想了想，用文件上夹的笔在名片背后迅速的写下一串号码。

Chris的手机号。

他深呼吸，把名片放进钱包里最显眼的地方。然后放下钱包，绕过床到另一边，清晨的阳光透过微微拉起的薄窗帘洒在Sebastian身上，他平稳地呼吸，指节上还是有摩擦的痕迹，被子被他紧紧地抱在怀里，一种度过热 潮期的omega拥有的空虚和不安全感。

Chris拉起他的手，亲吻了一下红痕，Sebastian睫毛颤了颤，像是有所反应，Chris屏住呼吸，脑子里一片混乱，飞快地想着如果Sebastian醒了他该怎么解释这一切。但Sebastian只是靠Chris更近了些，柔软的头发蹭着Chris的手臂。

“我很抱歉。”Chris直起身，替Sebastian把窗帘拉好，“我真的真的，很抱歉。”

他的手机一直在震动，今天早上有个和经纪人的小会议，有关下半年的工作计划，Chris估计他的经纪人Scarlett已经要打爆了他的电话，于是他抿抿唇，穿上外套离开了房间。

一个狗血的、跌宕起伏的、黄金时段八点档的故事总要有个缠绵悱恻匪夷所思的开头。最好再加一位令人动容的主角。比如Chris Evans先生。

“你昨晚干嘛去了？”Scarlett将手里的纸张卷起来啪啪的敲着桌子，“John等了你两个小时，两个小时Chris Evans！足够让一个合作打水漂！”

“……”Chris紧张极了，从未有过的极度心虚让他的心跳都要达到一种常人难以企及的峰值，Scarlett警告他不准再有第二次了，然后跟他分析起了下半年的单曲奖和新人奖可竞争性， 打印在纸上节节走高的市场反馈和音乐人的高评价并没有让Chris的心情有半点好转。在他眼里这些就仿佛公司的解约通知。

“Chris，这走势很好。”Scarlett坐在办公桌对面，分析着那些数据，“新出的那首歌反响不错，iTunes上的下载量不断走高，你处于一个积极的舆论背景中，只需要……”

“我希望公司不要和我解约。”Chris鼓足勇气，打断了Scarlett的话，抬起头望向对方。他的额头已经开始冒虚汗了，捏着纸张的手指也不自觉地收紧。

“你还好吗？”Scarlett皱眉，有点担忧地看向如同生病了的Chris，一本正经地说：“公司不会和你解约，boy，你的发展非常好，下半年有两个大奖要评选，可以争取一下新人奖或单曲奖……”

“我睡了合作公司的Boss。”Chris突然小声地说。

“合作公司，对，昨天你本来应该去见的那家公司的音乐制作人，a nice guy，下张专辑由他来负责，然后你需要去给他道个歉。”Scarlett挑挑眉，说，然后在Chris越来越心虚的眼神下顿住了，她把手里的纸张放到一旁，指尖轻点桌面的声音就像急促的鼓点，“不好意思，你刚刚说什么？”

Chris懊恼地抱住脑袋，他紧闭着眼睛，深吸一口气，再次重复了一遍：“我睡了那家合作公司的Boss，最大的那个Boss。”

“……”Scarlett交叉搭在桌子上的腿收了回来，高跟鞋的鞋跟与地面的清脆敲击声与椅子的尖锐摩擦融合在一起，她拨了拨酒红色的卷发，眉头紧蹙，一字一顿地说：“你……睡了谁？”

“Sebastian Stan。要我拼写吗？S-e-b……”Chris的声音在Scarlett的目光下越来越小，“我希望，不，我请求你听我解释。”那个人的名片还放在Chris的口袋里，就像烧热的烙铁一样紧紧地炙灼着他，他不用抬头都能感受到Scarlett落在他身上的利剑。

“你被解雇了。”Scarlett直截了当地说，她甚至开始翻找起了抽屉里的解约合同。

“你在开玩笑？”Chris揉着太阳穴，他的脑袋还在因宿醉而隐隐作痛，他一路都在思考这个结果，毕竟自己作的事儿，自己也活该。

Scarlett挑挑眉，收回手正经地说：“没错我在开玩笑，我需要一个解释，一个彻头彻尾、包含所有细节的解释。”

可这要怎么说？用Scarlett恨不得托了一万个朋友才买到的限量版高跟鞋也说不出个逻辑。这狗血刺激的剧情曾经的Chris只在FOX或HBO旗下电视剧的剧情里看到过。

I don't make love, I fuck hard. Chris都不敢相信自己的脑子里已经开始响起了五十度灰的BGM。

好吧，可以归咎于酒精、发热的大脑，推错的包间门，荷尔蒙与多巴胺，还有控制不住的该死的信息素。

“我希望你不会收到来自omega保护协会的律师函。”Scarlett眉头紧紧地皱着，“难以置信你居然就那么跑了。我求你告诉我你昨晚使用了保护措施。”

保护措施。Chris用对昨晚零碎的记忆来搜寻着这个关键词。然后他整个人都蒙了。

完蛋了。这一切都简直是shit。

“上帝啊Chris Evans。”Scarlett难以置信地摇头，“我现在开始怀疑真实性了，我的歌手告诉我他操了对方公司的boss然后还没用安全措施就跑了。抱歉虽然这有点尖锐但我还是得问你一句，你是不是人？”

“我真的很抱歉，而且我留了电话号码。”Chris也手足无措，对于任何一个人这件事都能带来毁灭性冲击力，Chris现在都没缓过气来，“我还有他的联系方式……我等会儿会给他打电话，我发誓。”

Scarlett让他到一边的房间里冷静一会儿，当然她自己也需要冷静冷静来消化这巨大的信息量，然后再想想到底应该怎么做才能挽回这个局面。

Chris沮丧地坐在隔壁的房间里，手里拿着那张名片，拿出手机，比照着名片上的号码按下按键，但总是按不下拨出键。

最后他打开通讯录。

Scott——他的弟弟——的声音在电话那端响起，估计正在某个小岛上度假，连喝果汁的声音都大的令人烦躁。

“嗨Chris，最近怎么样？”Scott打招呼。

Chris闭了闭眼睛，说：“你认识Sebastian Stan吗？”

“知道他。”Scott有点疑惑为什么Chris会说起这个人，“他是我朋友的朋友，见过面但没怎么聊过。”

“我把他睡了。”Chris叹了口气。

Scott在那端足足沉默了十五秒，气氛一时陷入静默，直到Chris要耐心全无，他才开口：“……哇哦。”

Chris知道在Scott这里估计也得不到什么有用的建议，他嘱咐Scott不要说出去后直截了当地挂断了电话。

Sebastian在头痛和全身酸痛的糟糕情况下醒来，响个不停的手机让他从床上坐起来按掉通话，他咳嗽了几声才发现自己的嗓子非常干哑，桌子上摆着一杯水，现在已经有点温凉了，他喝了一口，滋润了一下喉咙。

他坐在床上，身边应该是有个人的，床单还皱着，可却只有他一个人在空荡荡的房间里醒来。昨天他也不知道怎么搞的，好像热 潮期提前来了，现在脑袋还是晕沉沉的，床上残留的alpha气味让他不由自主地颤栗。

他需要时间来思考这个事情。

电话又打了过来，是助理提醒他今天早上十点半在会议室要签订一个合作合同，并且关心地问他怎么了是不是不舒服。

“推迟到明天，我今天不去公司了。”Sebastian闭着眼睛，说，“我昨天见了Wilson先生的代表。”

“……”助理沉默了一下，奇怪地说，“昨天Wilson先生在芝加哥处理事务没有时间赶来，但他没有派代表。”

现在换Sebastian诧异了。他匆匆挂断了电话，从床上下来的时候腰还很酸痛，他看到摆放在床头上的皱巴巴的西装，还有文件与钱夹。Sebastian刚拿起钱夹，里面的名片就掉了出来，他捡起来，发现背面写了一串号码。

Chris Evans。Sebastian想起来了，昨天他和Chris Evans在这张床上，那个合作公司旗下的歌手。

苦艾酒和信息素。酒精熏染下他已经完全放开了，激烈到让他现在想想都耳朵发烫。

腿勾在Chris身上的感觉，被进入的满足，Chris覆在他耳边的轻叹，被alpha侵略性的信息素包裹，他浑身发软，除了喘息什么声音都发不出来。

还有让他濒临崩溃的，结在体内膨胀并堵住入口的感觉，然后液体被吸收容纳。

结。

Sebastian忽然想起了这个，他连忙去看地面上和纸篓里，没有保险措施。

妈的。

Sebastian握拳，依稀记忆里指节好像被温柔的亲吻过。他当时没有醒来，只靠温暖的触感来确定这一切，到底是现实还是梦境他也分不清。

但唯一可以确定的是，Sebastian Stan醒来发现自己被一个alpha阴差阳错地睡了，在疑似热潮期，并且成结，没有任何保险措施。而那个alpha是合作公司的一个歌手。

这个信息量。

Sebastian穿上衣服，随意梳了梳乱糟糟的头发，衣扣被扯掉一颗，他已经没有心情去找那个失踪的衣扣了。

他需要避 孕 药，现在、立刻、马上。

“假热 潮期。”Sebastian接受了他的私人医生Charles的检查。

“怎么可能？”他不可置信地说，“我分明使用抑制剂了。”

“总有一些不可抗力。”Charles给Sebastian倒了杯水，“或许正巧碰到一个合拍的alpha激发了你的信息素，就构成了假热 潮。”

“会受 孕吗？”Sebastian手里紧握着药盒，紧张地追问。

“呃，我不知道，应该不会？”Charles叹了口气，“毕竟是假性的，受 孕率要低多了。而且我建议你最好碰碰运气，因为omega的避孕药会有一点点副作用，可能会对你本来就紊乱的omega体征产生不好的影响。”

“……谢谢。”Sebastian走出检查室，想了想，还是把药盒扔进了垃圾桶里。

那就碰碰运气吧。就算真的热 潮期也有受孕失败几率呢。

一切都平稳而有序的进行着。Sebastian没把这个事情说出去，总裁被隔壁公司的小歌手给睡了，无论谁听都是一个下午茶吃着点心的笑料。他没勇气承担这个。因此也没有给Chris打电话，那张名片早已被他遗忘在钱夹的某个角落。

“我会对你负责。”Chris显然没放弃，他打通了Sebastian的手机，虽然通过了漫长的前台转接，“我真的很抱歉。”

“可我不需要你负责。”Sebastian心想你他妈能对我负什么责，能不能让我安静的呆一会儿，你去唱自己的歌不行吗，“我没怀孕，也没任何不适，而且接受了你的道歉，我们就当一次意外地约炮事件可以吗？”

Chris听起来像是松了口气，但还是很自责，Sebastian直接挂断了电话。

然后下午，他就收到了一束鲜花。

用他手里的钢笔想想就知道是谁送的。于是Sebastian翻了个白眼，把花退了回去。

他最近心情不好，可能与迟迟签不下的合作项目有关，今早助理从楼下给他带了份早餐上来，他看着馅饼上的油光差点吐了。

心情不好看来会影响食欲。

Chris最近在忙着录制新歌，天天从录音棚呆到深更半夜，疲惫的挂着黑眼圈，无精打采的，连摆在Scarlett办公室里那束被拒回的花都看起来蔫了许多。

他经常会想起Sebastian，网络上的，杂志上的，视频里的还有存在记忆中的。穿着西装系着领带，温温和和的勾起嘴角，对他说“我以为你不会来了”，身后是落地窗外的一片星海。

那是他看过的最好看的景色。心里的湖泊上泛着波纹，是Sebastian亲吻的感觉。

他路过一家宠物店，走了进去，里面一个小篮子里有一只猫，肉呼呼的脸大大的蓝眼睛，奶声奶气的叫。Chris停下脚步。

他更喜欢狗，但这只猫，长得好像Sebastian啊。

于是他走出宠物店时，怀里抱了个篮子。

Sebastian最近很烦恼，他总是觉得不舒服，早上醒来就会犯恶心。他怀疑是不是最近工作压力太大了。准备等最近这个事忙完就放弃朝五晚九的工作去休个假。

然后助理就又抱了个包裹上来。

这次包裹看起来与众不同，Sebastian打开，听到了一声猫叫。

可自己对猫过敏。

“退回去。”Sebastian将盒子推给助理，拿着行程表检查明天的安排，七点多的飞机到德克萨斯州参加一个酒会。

“真的吗？”助理犹豫了一下，问。

Sebastian又看了一眼盒子，里面的猫歪着头看他，蓝眼睛就像澄澈的海。Sebastian试着摸了摸它柔软的毛，小猫配合地蹭他手心，发出舒服的呼噜声。

……好像并不会过敏。

“留着吧。”Sebastian说，“等会儿下班我带回家。”

“还有这个，”助理从盒子底下找到一个信封，“一起寄来的。”

Sebastian点点头，在助理出去并关上门后，才打开那个信封，倒出一张门票。其他的什么都没有。

迪士尼乐园的门票。

谁要去迪士尼。

Sebastian无语地将空信封扔到纸篓里，把门票随意放到一边。继续自己的工作。

下班时，Sebastian抱起那个小盒子，走出办公室。在电梯门口时想了想又折回去，把遗落在桌子上的门票放进钱夹里，包裹住那张写着Chris电话号码的名片。

你就叫Cat。Sebastian对盒子里的小猫说，小猫歪歪头，疑惑地叫了一声。

没有任何异议。非常好。

一种轻快感从心底泛上来，Sebastian放松地勾起了唇角。


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian最近因为工作琐事忙的都没时间去磨那袋昂贵的咖啡豆。他作为一家公司的CEO、大boss以及刚刚用一种匪夷所思难以言喻的方式解决完假热潮的omega，例会必须发言、大型商谈必须接手、omega保护协会每季度的例行问卷必须要做，甚至连公司里新签了谁都要在闲暇之余去见一面。

公司新签了三个艺人，他一位也没去见，因为他根本没有什么他妈的闲暇之余。

Sebastian觉得自己快要疯了。Cat被他暂时寄放在好友家，这只猫出人意料地粘人，特别喜欢窝在Sebastian腿上蹭他的手心，软软的叫声让Sebastian甚至开始考虑要不要给它换一个更走心的名字。

每次抱着Cat时，Sebastian就不禁会想起那个家伙，手机号码和门票还夹在钱包里。他们已经超过四周没有联系过了，更精确点儿，是Chris会给他发短信，而Sebastian看着编辑页面总是不知道该怎么回复，所以干脆就不回了。本来就没必要有什么联系，Sebastian这段时间一直在纠结如果再次见面应该怎么有效摆脱，现在想想或许是没什么需要了。这让他松了口气又心烦意乱。

Chris与Sebastian的公司有一张专辑的合约，根据专辑发售情况再考虑续不续约。一张专辑，说多也并不是很多，但负责他的音乐制作人John经验丰富且是业内得奖专业户，Chris作为一位年轻且潜力无穷的歌手正需要这种老练的制作人帮衬，就算没有声名大噪也为未来铺了条好路。

合约达成后Sebastian本应是要去见见他们，可他一再推脱，也不知道是真的工作太过繁忙还是心里有点抵触。倒不是说Chris这个人不怎么样，他作为一个alpha无论是自身素质还是某些不言而明的技巧都优秀的不得了，虽然第二天提前离开这件事挺混蛋的，但是说实话，第二天两个清醒的人也得面临真相大白后避不开的尴尬。

助理给他的合约相关里附赠了厚厚一叠关于Chris Evans的个人资料，从他的全名出生日期再到每一时期的经历都全面又详细。甚至最后还附加了一张包含他所有歌曲MV以及演出记录的光盘。

“说真的，”Sebastian无语地翻看了一遍，对助理扬了扬这叠详细的资料，“你们都是CIA出身的吗？”

“这些都是他的经纪人交给我们的。”助理解释，“她说，还是全一点比较好。”

Sebastian看了看经纪人那一栏，Scarlett Johansson，眼皮跳了一下，对助理说：“请帮我转告她，我们公司虽然不负责艺人恋爱相关，但完全不介意帮她把这个放在约会网站上。”

助理一本正经地把这个事项记录下来，然后对Sebastian说：“近期还有一个在洛杉矶的会议，机票是明早八点钟。”

Sebastian叹了口气，看向自己的日程表，这段时间的工作终于接近尾声，他再去参加一次会议就可以享受一段稍显清闲的时光。

真是好极了，假期终于不再是Sebastian浴室里的香波瓶子了。

于是愉悦的Sebastian用了整个飞行的时间看完了那张光盘的一切。并且再次郑重严肃且毫不假公济私地感叹Chris的脸蛋和身材真是惹火，看他唱歌时底下粉丝的疯狂喊叫就知道了。

手感确实不错，我是说，腹肌。Sebastian喝着加冰的香槟，心想，真心疼你们摸不着。

但紧接着就被自己的想法吓了一跳并且顺利地咔嚓一声咬碎嘴里的冰块。

所以这奇奇怪怪的优越感哪来的？

大概是好运加持的缘故（毕竟之前Sebastian都不知道自己还能再怎么倒霉了），他这次赶赴洛杉矶的工作无比的顺遂人意，没有拉锯战没有繁复无休的商谈也没有互不妥协的条件禁区，每个人都像赶时间，行色匆匆地碰杯寒暄签字，行云流水一气呵成。

这比原计划提前了快四天。Sebastian松了松领带，想起他有个朋友这周正巧在洛杉矶的奥兰治县举行婚礼。之前他以为工作不会那么早结束就推辞了，现在看起来一切都来得及，于是干脆就不去改签机票了。

他让助理先带着文件回纽约，然后在洛杉矶开始了自己的小假期。

##

Chris最近埋首于新歌的录制，他和音乐制作人John有着不少需要磨合的地方。而他的经纪人Scarlett，除了Chris之外还是一个乐团的经纪人，最近那个乐团正在全美巡演，她前往底特律跟了一场演出。

John在听过Chris录制的一盘demo后，简单地做了个remix版本，试听了一下后告诉Chris可以尝试一下别的风格。按原计划在明年的一月前要推出新的专辑，鉴于换了个音乐制作人，日期可以延后最多半个月。而同年的圣诞节前也要推出一首单曲以角逐单曲奖，John与Scarlett商量后决定专心致志为Chris制作那张专辑，至于圣诞单曲的事情他并不准备插手。

“你好像有点心不在焉。”John在Chris从录音棚走出来的时候说。

Chris喝了口水润嗓子，捞起耳机听自己刚刚录的样曲，也不怪John抱怨，他确实没怎么走心，而且还有一句词想不起来了含糊着混了过去。

“如果你有什么事情的话，”John指了指手表，“可以先回去，或者坐在家里的沙发上端正一下心态。”

Chris顺着John指的方向看过去，手表表带的光面上反射着冷光，里面的时针和分针再次重合，凌晨一点十分了。

“谢了。”Chris决定还是回家比较好，他拎起背包从里面掏出车钥匙，拍了拍John的肩，“辛苦。”

凌晨时分的纽约如同睡着了一样安静，连车辆疾驰过的声音都有点寂寥。Chris在等红灯，随手打开的电台里播放着Sigur Rós的后摇，Chris听了一首之后觉得这应该是失眠患者而不是Chris这类已经昏昏欲睡的人的福音，把它关上了。

他最近有点漫不经心，这完全可以归咎于一个夜晚在电脑前查了半天关于Sebastian的资料。网页上他的照片总是穿着得体的西装，偶尔几次穿着运动装或者舒适的T恤。那些密密麻麻的介绍Chris一个词也看不进去，Sebastian的名字仿佛有魔力，他满心都是那双灰蓝色的、就像略微阴天的纽约天空的眼睛，笑起来勾起的嘴角，还有揉乱后柔软的发丝，以及混着苦艾酒的声音，他的信息素真是好闻极了，Chris轻吻他后颈时就像在触摸和品尝糖果。

网页上说他曾是罗马尼亚人，Chris点点头，怪不得Sebastian总有一点点与美国格格不入的感觉，说话比较慢，每一个音节都像拉着糖丝，眼廓深邃的就像能容纳星空缩影。

真完蛋。Chris把网页关了，盯着桌面，刚刚涌入太多有关Sebastian Stan的事情，心脏像超负荷一样快速跳动，如果能检测一下体内多巴胺含量多好，Chris觉得它的成分要超标了。这难以形容的感觉比……比任何东西都棒极了。

Chris用无数恋爱经验起誓，他好像快要滑入一个匪夷所思、不知所起的单恋中去。而这种感觉胜过一万片大麻叶。

爱情真不利于身体健康。Chris想。

终于按John的要求录制完四首歌时已经与Sebastian那荒唐一事相隔快两个月了。多亏了John强迫症一般的吹毛求疵的性格，那四首歌里至少要淘汰两首。

Chris精疲力竭地坐在公园长椅上喝那杯快冷掉的咖啡，有路过的粉丝小心翼翼地过来问能不能合影签名，他揉了揉眼睛钻进粉丝的手机镜头里，摆出一个标准的perfect idol的笑容，尽职尽责地用笔在粉丝的本子上、手机上甚至胳膊上签自己的名字，表现的就像根本没有经历过近一周生活不规律的日子，帽檐阴影很好的遮挡住了挂着的黑眼圈，Chris尽力藏起眼睛里的疲惫，就差问一句“I'm fine thanks and you”了。

他将没喝完的咖啡扔进了垃圾桶里，活动了一下手腕，觉得自己应该有个假期。

可显然Scarlett不那么想。

“作为你的经纪人，我有必要提醒你圣诞节最佳单曲奖deadline。”Scarlett换了双麂皮高跟，她尖细的鞋跟在Chris眼里就像一个作案工具，“而据我所知，你现在只有曲子是确定的。”

“——oh Scarlett！”Chris发出痛苦的呻吟，“那首曲子我编了很久。”

“没错，天才。”Scarlett翻了个白眼，“除非你想在12月26号的颁奖典礼上被主持人介绍‘今年的Chris Evans为圣诞节贡献了一首纯音乐原因是他宁愿放假也不想写词’，那我没意见，我绝对他妈的没意见。”

“嘿，难道非得我自己写词吗？”Chris不可思议地说。

“听着，boy，”Scarlett敲了敲桌面，“当你是那首歌的演唱者并兼任词曲作者，得奖的几率会上升……多少百分点来着，whatever，彻底的原创是最优方案。”

“至少给我两周假期。”Chris伸出手指，“我得拯救一下自己的生活规律。”

Scarlett想也不想地回驳：“三天。”

“一周半。”

“一周。”

“……成交。”Chris叹了口气，仰躺在沙发上，说：“你就像一只吸血鬼，告诉我，你怕银子弹吗？”

Scarlett挑挑眉：“一般不会有人拿装银子弹的枪指着我，你倒不如谈谈你做的那件令人叹为观止的事情，据我所知那位小甜心可是来自罗马尼亚，说不定就是只吸血鬼。”

话刚说完，她就先愣住了，半晌后才问陷入沉默的Chris：“你们俩联系了吗？他最近好像很忙。”

Chris挫败地摇了摇头：“我联系过他，但发出去的短信都……”石沉大海，杳无音信。

“令人惋惜。”Scarlett说，“既然已经这样了，不如放下那件事情，我是指，在omega保护协会没有把你告上法庭之前，先专心于你自己的生活，比如你的假期安排，以及在deadline之前做好成曲。顺便准备一下年底的演唱会。”

“谢谢你的建议，并没什么用处。”Chris说，“我的假期不需要工作来充实，我已经有安排了，不如帮我订张去洛杉矶机票。”

Scarlett抬眼，用究根问底的眼神看向他。

“我接到了一份邀请。”Chris耸耸肩，“要去奥兰治县参加一个婚礼，或许需要在台上唱首歌。”

##

世界上无时无刻不在发生着各种巧合——紧急会议前飞机恰巧晚点、买咖啡打开后才发现是热可可、买了包烟后才发现打火机也不见了……

“我觉得你对‘巧合’这种说法有误解。”Sebastian在洛杉矶的餐馆里对哥们Chace说，“你能想象在婚礼现场遇到前床伴更巧的事情吗？”

Chace语塞半晌，用勺子喝下一口奶油蘑菇汤，看着神情淡然的Sebastian，掏出二十美元拍在桌子上，敬佩地说：“你赢了。”

说实在的Sebastian可真不想要那打赌得来的二十美元。鉴于他十六个小时前还和那个名字塞满了他短信箱的男人躺在床上分享同一床被子。

Sebastian的腰被Chris搂着以致于不得不紧贴到他的怀里，他迷迷糊糊地听着Chris说那些什么单曲、专辑或者演唱会的事情，开始后悔答应他玩一个幼稚的“互相分享一件属于自己的事”的游戏。他最后的意识消失在Chris压低声音时有点黏糊的声线中，Sebastian含糊地说了句：“你的事业真是蒸蒸日上，先生。”然后借着本能向温暖的地方贴近，陷入睡眠。

正如所料，这件事有的讲了。


	3. Chapter 3

当Chris拍上Sebastian的肩时，Sebastian正在跟好友Chace讨论为什么在新婚派对上会有波本这种烈酒的出现。

“或许是为了满足不同人的需要。”Chace摸摸下巴，猜测，“比如那种失恋了还要被迫参加婚礼的人，恨不得自己醉死在派对泳池里。”

Sebastian刚弯着眼睛笑起来，肩膀就被重重的拍了一下。

然后他开始希望醉死在派对泳池里的人是自己。

“嗨。”Chris凑过来，打招呼。场面一时有点尴尬，他看了看显得有些僵硬的Sebastian和十分茫然的Chace，眨眨眼睛，“……我没有打断什么吧？”

Sebastian沉住气，几乎是咬着牙对Chace介绍：“这是Chris。Chris Evans。”

Chris倒是十分熟络地向Chace伸出手。Chace莫名其妙地握住，眼神在他们之间打量着。

“很高兴认识你，Chris。”Chace看到Sebastian有些泛红的脸颊，恍然大悟，福至心灵地 说，“刚刚Amanda好像有事找我，先过去了。”

天啊。Sebastian简直想揪着Chace的西装大声质问他你从哪儿变出来的Amanda。然而Chace微笑着后退一步，端着酒杯一脸诚恳地去找那位薛定谔的Amanda女士。

当只剩下他们两个人时，周围的一切在Sebastian视野中好像都无比清晰起来。他刻意忽视了面前站着的男人，望向远处悬挂着的彩色氢气球，音响里还放着甜腻的歌曲，长桌上堆砌着香槟塔和多层奶油蛋糕。

“没想到你也在这里。”Chris声音轻快，“真巧。”

“我觉得我们还没有熟到这个地步。”Sebastian短促的笑了一下，抿着酒杯里的波本，舔了舔唇。夜色和灯光交织着把Chris的眼睛渲染成暗蓝，他看起来有很多话要说，但被Sebastian的一句话全堵了回去，嘴角抿起，显得有点委屈。

“只是想跟你打个招呼。”Chris的视线落在Sebastian手里的酒杯上，有些浓郁的甜香弥散在空气中。他是真的很惊讶能在这里见到Sebastian，不得不说，圈子可真够小的。

“谢谢。”Sebastian语气平静，就像跟每一个陌生客户的寒暄，散发着生人勿近的气场，仿佛比起眼前这个高人气歌手，周围嘈杂的交谈声更让他感兴趣。

Chris顿了顿，在Sebastian转身时，拉住了他的手腕，Sebastian手一抖，酒杯差点摔到地上。脚下柔软的草皮一瞬间如同变成了硬邦邦的水泥地板，手腕处与手心相贴的炽热感顺着血管蔓延，Sebastian闭了闭眼睛，认命一般地回过头，想知道Chris到底在玩什么花样。

“等会儿你还会在这里吗？”Chris压低声音，有些几乎难以觉察的期待，“我会在台上唱一首歌。”

Sebastian皱眉，酒精的辛辣开始从嗓子深处挥发，他张了张嘴，认真地问：“这关我什么事？”

噢好吧。Chris就知道他看不透Sebastian，起码当前在错落的灯光下很难判断出Sebastian的灰蓝眼睛里到底藏着什么情绪。这当然不关Sebastian的事，他是个歌手，唱歌是他的主业。可他就是想让Sebastian在场，憧憬着在唱到某一个节点时视线是落在Sebastian身上的。

这可真的很难解释啊。他能深夜翻遍有关Sebastian的所有新闻资讯，找到他的私人Instagram并在每一张照片下点了心，但当真的站在对方面前时，反而什么话都说不出来了。

Chris放开手，Sebastian看着手腕上的红印，将西装袖口往下拉了拉，又打量了一下Chris失落的神情，欲言又止，但还是离开了。

“我准备先撤。”Chace将蛋糕上的红樱桃摘下来扔进嘴里，“要一起吗？或许还能去打会儿保龄球。”

“得了吧。”Sebastian换了杯酒，往里面加冰块，啪嗒一声砸碎平静的酒面，“怎么能打扰你 和Amanda的二人世界呢。”

“说起这个，”Chace像是突然想起了什么，凑过来神神秘秘地说，“你和他之间什么事儿啊？”

“什么也没有。”Sebastian瞟了他一眼，又狠狠地往杯子里扔了块冰，本来就小容量的酒杯彻底被塞满了，香槟被可怜的挤在一旁，冰块沉浸在酒里，染上一层琥珀色的光。

Chace“啧”了一声，明白Sebastian肯定不会老实交代，放弃了这个话题，看在上帝的份上，他只是单纯的关心自己身边的那位事业有成的三十多岁好友的感情生活，谁管他的身份是不是总裁而“可疑”对象是最近人气正旺的歌手呢。

“我不和你一起。”Sebastian又说，“待会儿我自己走。”

Chace无奈地耸肩，从裤子口袋里摸出车钥匙，叮嘱：“少喝点儿，我可不想大半夜再回来去泳池里捞你。”

Sebastian笑了，拍拍Chace的背，把他送出门后，独自一人坐在了距离主舞台最近的桌子旁。

当他应付完第三个来找他搭讪的人时，Chris在一片惊呼声中上台了。看来这是个隐藏节目，Sebastian想，周围所有人都像根本不知道Chris会上台一样。Chris穿着舒适的休闲西装，坐在舞台中央的木凳上，抱着一个吉他，低头调试麦克风。

“这是首慢歌，应该不算pop，但确实是首慢歌。”Chris拨了拨吉他弦，舞台前已经聚集了几乎所有宾客，毕竟免费听live的机会可不是很多。还好Sebastian提前坐到了一个视野不错的舒适位置上，低着头研究缓慢融化的冰块，就是不肯抬眼对上Chris的视线。

流畅的吉他solo刚从麦克风里传出来，Sebastian就辨别出这首歌是everything about you，收录在Chris的一张独立唱片里。这几天在洛杉矶，Sebastian听完了Chris所有的歌曲。

闲着也是闲着。Sebastian想。

他还记得这首歌的acoustic版本MV，Chris在录音棚里也是像现在一样只抱着一个吉他，自是一副深情款款的样子，原木琴身上用马克笔写着「C.E」，在唱到一句歌词时抬眼对镜头笑了笑，温柔的仿佛能让心脏也化为一滩水——

就是这句“I love everything about you”，Sebastian听到时不由自主地抬起头，对方仿佛察觉到了，扫视了一下沉浸在歌声中的人群，精准的落在了Sebastian身上。

只有一瞬间，Chris眨了眨眼睛，舞台上架着的聚光灯柔和的洒在他身上，眼睫的阴影和如同雕琢的侧脸轮廓，英俊又迷人。

现在Sebastian知道为什么那么多人爱他，并且常居“omega的理想对象”top3了。

于是Sebastian提前离席了，没等到最后那个完美的泛音，Chris在掌声中端起放在地上的酒杯，遥遥对依偎在一起的新婚夫妇举杯，说：“新婚快乐。”

他把吉他放下，一一应允着合影的要求，他在人群中搜寻着Sebastian，却一无所得。那张桌子上少了一个酒杯，还有一瓶酒。

Chris好不容易摆脱了一位整个人都仿佛挂在他身上不松手的omega，对方喝得烂醉，手不停地在他胸肌和腹肌上摸来摸去，还大声说自己在附近的几家酒店都有vip房间。

派对因为Chris而又重新热闹起来，人们在爵士乐里欢快地跳着舞，泳池那里不停地有人被推下去，溅起的巨大水花引起了响亮的口哨声。

Chris整理了一下自己皱巴巴的衣服，扯了扯领结，绕着场地找了三圈后终于在一个偏僻的角落找到了Sebastian。

他走过去，Sebastian抬起眼，眼角泛着红，湿漉漉的看着他，像是想不通为什么Chris能找到这个地方。

“老天，”Chris看着歪斜在一旁的酒瓶，又看看仿佛是酒精炸弹的Sebastian，“你到底喝了多少？”

Sebastian不说话，静静的看着他，这里被纯粹的夜色席卷了，他整个人看起来都像用酒浇灌着的，红扑扑的脸颊，浸着水的眼睛，一遍遍被酒液和舌头滋润到湿红的唇，他扬起头的时候喉结跟着滚动了一下。然后Chris发誓自己也跟着咽了口水。

“我给你倒杯解酒茶。”Chris觉得自己也仿佛喝醉了，爆炸的酒精烧灼的他口干舌燥，他刚要转身离开，裤子就被Sebastian扯住了。

没错，裤子。柔滑的布料在Sebastian手中紧紧地、坚定地攥着。

Chris无奈地低头看着坐在草地上的Sebastian，对方皱皱眉，声音缠绕着醺然沙哑，又轻又软，他说：“坐下。”

“……啊？”Chris没听清，愣了一秒，弯下腰凑近，“什么？”

Sebastian拍了拍身旁的草地，勾着Chris的脖子，他们距离近到几乎是鼻尖抵着鼻尖。

“坐下，”Sebastian又重复了一遍，睁大眼睛，以一种不容反驳的语气，“Chris。”

于是Chris就坐到了Sebastian身边。还没来得及说话，唇上就被冰凉的酒杯抵上了。

Chris反应过来这是Sebastian的酒杯，对方几乎把所有的重心都放在了Chris身上，他不得不一手撑着Sebastian，一手接过酒杯喝了一口。然后盯着Sebastian摆出的满意笑容无可奈何。

醉酒是会相互传染的，酒量从来就不是个定数。Chris把酒瓶里最后的一点儿酒倒进杯子里喝尽，脑子开始发懵。

“喂。”Sebastian忽然撞了撞他，含糊又认真，“你缠着我，是想做什么？”

Chris也不知道是自己所有理智都被酒精糊住了还是他本来就不知道这个问题的答案，还好Sebastian没给他回答的机会，自顾自地继续说：“我的意思是，你知道，我没法给你什么东西。你只和 我的公司签了一张专辑的合约，你的前途并不握在我的手里。资源……嗯哼，你根本没必要通过这种方式来获取我所拥有的资源。”

听懂了。Chris一瞬间酒都要醒了，他这才明白Sebastian和他之间存在的误会根源。他急于反驳又不知道该从何说起。因为Sebastian所猜想的，是完全、绝对、一点也不他妈的准确。

“你以为我找你是为了这个？”Chris笑起来，他的手几乎都要控制不住地抚摸上Sebastian的头发了，他想这个人怎么这么可爱，软软的，就像一只急于竖威的小狮子，怒吼着不让人靠近，但挠挠后颈上的毛就会趴下来发出舒服的呼噜声。

Sebastian更迷茫了，舔舔唇，想强撑总裁架子又放弃，全身倚在Chris身上，视线艰难地对焦到手中反光的玻璃杯上。

“要知道，我可是第二天早上才发现你的身份的。我后来试图联系你，也绝非因为你刚刚说的 那一点。”Chris真的这么干了，他把手覆到Sebastian的头发上试探性地揉了揉，对方僵了一下，闭上眼睛，柔软的发丝蹭着Chris布了一层薄汗的手心，Chris低声继续说，“我从来没想过，也没必要利用你的身份。就像你说的，我的前途并不握在你手里。”

Sebastian只是轻微的点了点头，什么也没说。Chris等待了很久，对方好像全无反应了一般。Chris满脑子都是“酒精中毒”相关，吓得一身冷汗，晃了晃Sebastian。

“干什么？”Sebastian醒过来，不满地皱眉，用带着鼻音的腔调哼哼了两句，从地上爬起来，身上粘着草叶子，空酒瓶倒在地上，同时还有被舍弃的酒杯。

他俯视着Chris，从不远处的派对上透过来的一丁点光线让他整个人都像浸在朦胧的夜里。Chris第一次想称赞一个人好看的很纯粹，意思是，并非是有特点的、能用一串形容词描述的那种，就只是好看，无论哪个角度都想赞美造物主。Sebastian身上散发着酒气，眼睛眯起来，嘴唇微张，从Chris的角度能看到抵着牙龈的舌尖。他被发胶固定的一丝不苟的头发被Chris揉散了，几缕略长的额发垂在耳边。

就像醉倒在水果堆里的巴克斯，一手拿着雕饰着繁复巴洛克花纹的酒杯，一手拎着一串葡萄，头上戴着花环。可惜Chris没有应景的鲁特琴可以弹，如果Sebastian不介意他可以用吉他代替一下。

Sebastian不知道Chris复杂的心理活动以及那幅几乎要以自己的模样描绘出的名画仿作，他撇撇嘴，说：“要去我家吗？可以开一瓶89年的Petrus。”

Chris发誓他听到那个名字时处于极大的震惊当中，他小心翼翼地问：“你确定吗？我不想你酒醒了后悔。”

“我酒醒了后悔的事情不差这一件。”Sebastian没好气地说，“我没开玩笑，到底要不要去？”

Chris根本拒绝不了。谁让Sebastian虽然一脸不爽，但还是看起来无比甜蜜可爱呢。


	4. Chapter 4

要是有人在凌晨两点钟经过这条马路，会看到两个醉汉站在路灯下面试图去拦计程车。但根本不会有司机愿意载看起来随时都会吐在车里的人，更何况还是两个。

Sebastian焦灼的不行，西装外套脱下来搭在手臂上，里面的衬衫解开了两条扣子，弯下身时几乎能看见整片胸膛。

操。Chris心想就冲这光景，他是别打算醒酒了。在第四次拦车未果后，他拉着Sebastian重新回到派对现场。

已经是后半场了，阵地从草地换到了室内，他们挤过人群摸索到了楼梯，小心翼翼地避免踩到躺在楼梯上的人们。洗手间时不时传来呕吐声，还有酒瓶顺着楼梯滚下来。

Chris试着找一个空房间，过程非常曲折。

“刚刚那对在干嘛？”Sebastian显得有点兴奋，“拿安全套吹气球吗？”

Chris莫名其妙地看了Sebastian一眼，对方眼睛亮晶晶的，脸颊酡红，舔的唇上尽是水光。在打开一个房间发现里面没有人时，Chris飞快地把Sebastian扯进去，反锁上了门。

房间里黑漆漆的，按下开关，暖黄色的灯光铺洒在地上。Sebastian把外套往地上一扔就要去洗澡，Chris拗不过他，在浴室里传来哗哗水声时，他从角落的小冰箱里发现了几个柠檬，试图用它 们来做解酒茶。

他刚把柠檬汁挤到杯子里，Sebastian的手机就嗡嗡地振动了起来。Chris走过去从扔在地上的外套里找出那部幸存的手机，上面的来电显示让他不太确定是不是应该告知Sebastian。

他试探地敲了敲浴室门，还没喊出Sebastian的名字，门就被狠狠地拉开了，Sebastian皱着眉，头发湿嗒嗒地往下滴水，问：“又怎么了？”

Chris手里还拿着半个柠檬，他略显尴尬地把手机递过去，Sebastian擦了擦手，接过来看了一眼，按下了结束通话，又还给了Chris。

他把手机放在了玄关处的台子上，回过头时发现浴室的门还没有关上，里面湿润的热气透过大开的门缝往外跑，Chris一抬头就对上Sebastian灰蓝色蒙着水汽的眸子，水珠顺着滑过他的眉峰，挂在眼睫上微微颤动。

Chris鬼使神差地伸手抹上了那滴水珠，Sebastian顺势闭上眼睛，指腹触碰着眼睑，细腻灼热，真实的不可思议。Sebastian拉下了Chris的手，只是微微一用力，Chris就到了浴室里。手里的半个柠檬被关在了浴室外面，滚到桌子旁定住了。

一晚上仿佛就等这一刻了。所有的酒精蒸腾着发散，混着沐浴露的艾草和柑橘味儿，还有当Chris吻上Sebastian后颈时缠绕着的信息素的淡香。

Sebastian勾着Chris的脖子与他接吻，舌头终于眷顾上Chris的唇，他一遍遍地勾勒、轻咬着Chris的唇纹，在彼此的口腔里吮吸、翻搅。Chris紧贴着Sebastian的身体，身上的衣物被略显粗暴地脱下，浸在浴室地面上铺着的水里。他们拉扯着撞上冰凉的瓷砖，Chris的手顺着脊椎滑下，在腰线上摩挲。

如果能说一句话，Chris在理智被烧灼殆尽时混乱地想，他真是爱死了Sebastian的身材，虽然不是那种柔软型的，但处处合心，连耳朵上突出的那一小块软骨都那么漂亮。

Sebastian闭着眼睛，嘴角翘起，反手拧开了花洒，水柱从他们身体之间的缝隙里洒落，他们隔着水幕亲吻，铺天盖地都是从脚底蒸腾的水雾和懒散的香气。

情欲在狭小的空间里翻滚，Chris的衔咬着Sebastian的喉结，手在尾椎上蹭来蹭去，然后绕到前面撸动了一把硬起来的阴茎，Sebastian腿立刻就软了，从后穴里分泌出大量的黏湿的水，Chris搂住他的腰支撑着他，Sebastian不安地吞咽着口水，喉结上下滚动，身上泛着潮红，从嗓子深处露出几声哼叫，他把手覆在Chris握着阴茎的手上，脑袋埋在Chris的肩窝，鬓角蹭着Chris的侧颊。

地面的积水让他们有点站立不稳。Sebastian轻喘着，关上花洒，咬住Chris的耳垂，将软肉含在齿间摩擦，声音随着温热的呼吸一起传到Chris耳中：“我们去床上。”

他们步伐不稳地拉开浴室门，相对于温度较低的浴室外让Sebastian微微打了个哆嗦，Chris紧紧搂着他，差点被丢在门口的衣服绊倒。两个湿漉漉的人倒在床上，身上的水将被子染了一片水渍。

Chris压在Sebastian身上，柔软的、微微下陷的床垫托着Sebastian，Chris吻他，含着他的乳头，舌尖在乳晕处打转，Sebastian揪着他的头发，软软的呻吟压抑在齿间。阴茎冒着透明的前液，房间里回荡着情色的水声。

Chris将手指伸进Sebastian已经湿软了的后穴，刚探进去就被柔软滚烫的内壁绞住了，信息素一下子变得浓郁和令人意乱神迷，手指抽插带出的水滴在一塌糊涂的被子上，在摩擦过一处时，Sebastian脚背绷紧，从尾椎一路蔓延的酸麻和瞬间空白的快感使他喉间冒出一声变调的叫声。内壁紧紧收缩又放松，像是呼吸一般。Chris想起他们第一次做爱时的景象，潮湿的、滚烫的、苦艾酒味儿的Sebastian。

“进来。”Sebastian睁开眼睛，眼角湿润，腿缠上Chris的腰。

Chris看着湿透了的Sebastian，差点没忍住直接进去了。他向前探身，拉开床头柜的抽屉，果然找到了方形的蓝色包装的套子。

进入的时候Sebastian的腰软了，张着嘴发不出声音，迷蒙的眼睛盯着虚幻的一点，在Chris挺动时，不断有水滴顺着眼尾的纹路滑到鬓间。

Sebastian夹的太紧了，Chris揉捏着他结实且有手感的臀瓣让他放松。俯下身与他接吻，将呻吟和喘息堵在交缠的舌间。

很久都没做了，Sebastian有点疼，紧皱起眉，在顶到那一处时快感压过了不适，Chris紧紧握着他的手，用力到仿佛要留下印记，内壁的皱褶随着Chris的动作展开又绞紧，体内的阴茎时不时顶到子宫口，alpha侵略性的信息素让Sebastian仿佛跌落欢愉的悬崖。

高潮来临时两个人都猝不及防，Sebastian的手堪堪地扶住射在Chris小腹上的的分身，像失水的鱼一样大口喘息，眼睛茫然地睁着，瞳孔颤抖。Chris将套子打了个结扔在一旁，将Sebastian带到怀里，交换着错乱的呼吸。

终于从余韵里醒过神时，Chris爬起来把湿透了的被子扯下，从柜子里翻出一床新的，干燥的棉布气息反而让昏昏欲睡的Sebastian清醒了过来。他在Chris掏出烟盒时伸手要了一根，懒得用打火机，凑过去试图借用Chris烟头的火光。

然而这样点燃几率是非常小的，Sebastian被呛得咳嗽，不得不摸过打火机点燃了自己嘴里的那根。他们躺在床上盯着天花板，没有说话，沉浸在自己的思绪中。Sebastian动了动，身旁的胸膛过于温暖，让他意识到了这一切都是真的，他和那个阴差阳错的一夜情床伴再次干到了一张床上。

打破沉默的是Chris，他提议：“想玩一个游戏吗？”

Sebastian捂住脸不想承认他刚经历了绝佳性生活的脑子里关于“游戏”的想法都很不堪入耳，点点头答应了Chris那个纯洁无比的“互相分享一件属于自己的事”的幼稚游戏。

从星座到运动，再到人生规划都聊了个遍。最后Sebastian困得不行，打着哈欠。Chris将床头灯关掉，说着自己正筹划的专辑和演唱会。

“我的圣诞节单曲还没有写词。”Chris顿了顿，放低声音，“你愿意和我一起写词吗？”

在黑暗中，他没有等到回答，Sebastian已经睡熟了，均匀绵长的呼吸洒在他的胸口。

“晚安。”Chris亲了一下Sebastian在睡梦中勾起的嘴角，轻声说。


	5. Chapter 5

“你挂断了我的电话。”Chace难以置信地敲着桌子。

“呃。”Sebastian干咳一声，摸过咖啡杯喝了一口，缓解宿醉导致的剧烈头痛，然后委婉地说：“当时我和Chris很忙。”

“我的天啊Sebastian Stan！”Chace看起来更加不可思议了，“你居然因为和Chris做爱而拒接了你的好兄弟友好且真挚的关怀电话！”

Sebastian想反驳，但又不知道从哪里说起，某种程度上来说，Chace是对的。当时Chris敲开浴室门递给他手机，而他连Chace的名字都没看全就拒接了。

但Chace显然只是在惊叹，并不是特别在意这个。他在凝滞的空气里停顿数秒后就无比自然的把话题转到了下一个方向。

Sebastian心不在焉地听着，用搅拌勺有一下没一下地搅着咖啡，略焦苦的浓醇气味也没让他有片刻纾解。过量的酒精让他关于过去十几个小时的记忆混乱地契合着，除了头痛还有令人难以忍受的反胃感，他皱皱眉，喝了一口咖啡，生怕自己下一秒就吐了出来。

“……你还好吗？”Chace发觉Sebastian好像不是很舒服，关心地问。

Sebastian用纸巾擦了擦嘴，把面前的盘子推的远了些，说：“可能是昨晚喝得过多了，缓不过来。”

他已经过了那种可以尽情狂欢用酒精浇注夜晚的年纪了，现在他的每一个行为都要对自己负责，昨晚的那种久违的、单纯的醉醺醺的状态让他舒服到浑身发热，像是最本真的行为，没有利益挂钩，没有虚情假意，所有的推杯换盏都只是为了喝醉，当个安全的醉鬼。然后再酣畅淋漓地借着酒劲儿做个爱。

没错。

Sebastian有点悲哀地盯着手里的咖啡杯。他的理想生活竟然要沦落到这种庸俗地步了。

可他就是喜欢。甚至早上与Chris分别时还有一丁点的留恋不舍。

一场派对的第二天总是不可避免的面对一片狼藉，无论是在哪里。

Chris醒来时天已经大亮了，阳光从薄窗帘透进来铺了一地，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，就被光线刺激的全是模糊色块，他呻吟一声摔回枕头上，用手背遮住眼睛。房间里乱的难以言喻，被子有三分之一掉到了地上，身下是如同在洗衣机里甩干没有展开而满布皱褶的床单，衣服丢的到处都是，床头柜的抽屉大敞着。

他用另一只手往身边摸了摸，空空如也。Chris坐起身，发现整个房间只剩他自己了。而他分明记得睡前身边还躺着一个人，睡觉时不怎么老实，总是往他那儿挤，软蓬蓬的发丝蹭的Chris有点痒。

终于回过神时Chris连忙抓起一件T恤套上，在屋子里逛来逛去，试图寻找Sebastian留下的东西。可是什么也没有，他一无所获，茫然地站在床边。

真是命不饶人，Chris想，上次是他提前离开，这次换成Sebastian了。他们仿佛就不能从一张床上一起醒来。

很快他又觉得不太公平。Chris颓然地坐回床上，在心里哀嚎，上次我起码还留了电话号码呢！这次Sebastian倒是走得干净。

他有点委屈地撇着嘴，捞过手机查看有没有漏掉的信息。正当他心情无比糟糕时，门被推开了。

Chris吓了一跳，以为是清洁人员，连忙站起来看向门口，却发现进门的正是Sebastian。对方显然也没意识到Chris已经起来了，手里拎了个袋子，咬着三明治，耳朵里还塞着耳机。

“……我醒来时有点饿，所以出去买了早餐，也给你带了一份。”Sebastian解释，将手里的纸袋放在桌子上，打量了一下Chris，视线从他还没回过神的茫然的脸上移到裸着的下半身，不自然地收回了目光，犹豫地说：“你不如先把裤子穿上？”

Chris没想到他能和Sebastian一起无比平静地在狼藉的房间里吃完了早餐，并且共同表达了对清洁工的敬意。

“你给那只猫起了什么名字？”Chris忽然想起了这个事情，问。

“Cat？”Sebastian愣了一下，眨眨眼睛。

“对，那只猫。”Chris无奈地重复了一遍，“它叫什么名字？”

“Cat。”

“我的意思是它……”Chris还没说完就明白了，紧接着取代的是一阵笑声，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老天，它叫Cat？”

Sebastian耸肩，默认。并且真的不明白笑点在哪里。

Chris却仿佛触发了什么奇怪的开关，笑到停不下来，直到走到停车场嘴边都带着笑意。

停车场已经空了不少了，他们的车相距很远，Sebastian拿出车钥匙，空旷的地下停车场传来车锁打开的尖锐声响。

然后Sebastian看向Chris，对方双手插在口袋里，戴着棒球帽，帽檐打下的一片阴影遮住了眼睛。

说什么好像都不合时宜。Sebastian与Chris的人生本应没什么交集，却因为种种原因发生了 更为亲密的关系，“下次见”显得不真实，“谢谢”又显得很尴尬。

“就这样了？”Chris好笑地看着Sebastian对他点点头。转身向车的位置走过去，生疏又不敷衍的道别方式。昨晚住的地方没有发胶，Sebastian显然也没带分装，微卷的头发有点儿软趴趴的感觉，Chris想伸出手把翘起的几缕头发帮他压下去，但还是忍住了。

Sebastian回过头，皱着眉，然后快速走到Chris面前，掏出一支马克笔，扯着Chris的胳膊，在他小臂上写下一串数字。

“我的私人手机号。”Sebastian挑眉，“不用通过前台转接。懂了吗？”

笔尖触到皮肤上有种酥麻的感觉，每个数字都如同产生了细小的电流，Chris盯着那一串潦草的手机号，打了个响指，示意明白了。

直到Sebastian驾车离开，Chris才发现自己放在口袋的另一只手由于紧紧握着都起了一层薄汗。

Sebastian没有立刻回家，他半路上接听了Chace的留言，改道去了一家咖啡馆。

状态确实不好，最终还是没忍住从胃里翻江倒海的恶心感，跑到洗手间吐了出来。Sebastian擦了擦嘴，打开水龙头漱口，凉水扑到脸上的刺激感让他打了个哆嗦。镜子里的自己看起来憔悴多了，像熬了一周都没睡过觉。新长出的胡茬也没有修理，眼廓愈发深了起来，因为没怎么休息好，整张脸都挂着疲累。

Chace紧跟着他走进来，拍了拍他的背，担忧地提议：“我觉得你应该去看看医生。”

“不需要。”Sebastian直起身，抚平衬衫领口的皱褶，水珠顺着脸廓滑下来，浸入衣服布料里，洇成深色水渍。

“你这样下去不行。”Chace说，“回纽约的时候找Charles看一看吧，我认真的。”

Sebastian一言不发地跟着Chace离开咖啡馆，对方尽职尽责的把他送回了家。

最近总是很困，精神也不好，很容易呕吐，头晕，体力也在下降。Sebastian进门时回想着最近出现在自己身上的问题，所有的症状仿佛都指向一个方向，他难以接受这个设想，闭着眼睛靠在墙上，叹了口气，睫毛颤抖，拨出了私人医生兼好友的Charles的电话。

Chris刚回纽约就被Scarlett连追带赶的闷在家里写词，如同与现代生活完全脱轨。他并不在乎什么圣诞节的奖项，也不想在响着钟声时去应对媒体的闪光灯。在颁奖前夕为了提高话题性，注定要被安排一位女星来炒热度，然后在报纸上写着“甜蜜热恋”“实力角逐”等鬼话。

无趣的生活。Chris把烧开的热水倒进装着速溶咖啡粉的杯子里，已经是凌晨两点了，为了一句副歌部分的词，他都要把自己头发揪掉了。

手机就在此时响了起来，Chris趴在桌子上，揉了揉发涩的眼睛，捞过手机。

这个时间给自己打电话的估计也就是Scarlett了。她高档的人生是不是不需要睡觉这种低级趣味？

“说真的，”Chris抢在对方说话前就把话题拦住了，“我会在deadline之前把词写完，好吗？”

对方愣了一下，没说话，听筒里传来轻轻的呼吸声。

过了几秒，Chris才听到一个熟悉的声音。

“Chris，你能过来一趟吗？”Sebastian问。

听到Sebastian报出地址后，Chris站起身穿上外套出门，将钥匙对准锁孔时，小心翼翼地问：“你还好吗？”

Sebastian顿了顿，用几乎是从齿缝间挤出来的语气地低声说：“我好像怀孕了。”

钥匙啪嗒一声掉到了地上。

“啊？？？”


	6. Chapter 6

Chris在纽约凌晨的街道上的车速与收到罚单的限度堪堪擦边。他并不是很清楚那家医院的具体方位，以前听朋友偶然提起过，是个更为私人的、具有相当程度保密性质的地方。估计Sebastian是这家医院的承诺客户，拥有几位会尽心尽责围着他转的私人医生。

他本来打算抄条近道，然而实在对路线颇为陌生，发现走不通之后不得不返回绕行，在路上耽误了不少时间，不过还好没有太多的车流，一路还算平稳。

那家医院只亮了几盏灯，他把车停下后就匆匆忙忙地往门口赶，掏出手机查看Sebastian所在的方位，登记了姓名后直接进了电梯。

Sebastian在五楼唯一一个亮着灯的诊室里。Chris看着电梯的楼层指示灯闪烁，总觉得每增加一个数字都在拉扯着他的神经。他感觉自己脑子里一团乱，最近有点超负荷的工作让他看见纸篓里废掉的歌词就头疼，摄入过多的咖啡因在体内四处流窜。Sebastian的那个使他精神瞬间炸裂的电话和这狭小的电梯间居然成了难得的解脱和慰藉。

他怎么会怀孕呢？Chris走出电梯时还在皱着眉苦苦思索这个问题。他们是发生过什么，还不止一次。但是Chris发誓除了第一次，他都做好了安全措施。

哦不，第一次。Chris想起那个阴差阳错造就的充满酒精和信息素的夜晚。如果真如他所想，距离那次已经过去了至少一两个月了。

一两个月了老天！他就没任何的察觉吗？Chris一想前段时间在混乱无比的after party上玩嗨的样子，他的冷汗就要把T恤浸透了。

空旷的走廊只有Chris一个人的脚步声，每个诊室的隔音都不错，显得这个地方更加死寂了。除了绿色的安全通道牌，只剩下前方透过门缝钻出来的光亮。Chris咬紧牙关，努力让自己冷静下来，独自走过黑暗又安静的走廊，朝着唯一一束光的方向走过去。

站在门口时，Chris抬手敲门。里面好像有隐约的说话声，虽然声音很轻，但Chris还是能分辨出Sebastian有些懒散但依旧好听的声音，时不时地哼一声，表示自己在听，也好像发泄着不满。

“放轻松好吗，老兄？”Sebastian在医生喋喋不休的话中找到了空隙，“这又不是你造成的。”

“我很轻松了！但是……”医生的话还没说完，就被敲门声打断了。

Chris推门走进去，迎接的是两个人诧异的眼神。

“抱歉。”Chris有些尴尬地站在门口，看了一眼医生，紧接着把目光落到坐在沙发上的Sebastian身上，也不知道在对谁解释，“走错路了，耽误了点儿时间。”

Sebastian微微点了下头，指了指斜靠着办公桌的医生，又对Chris扬了扬下巴：“Chris，这是Charles，我的私人医生。Charles，这是Chris Evans，我的……呃。”说到这里顿了一下，如同不知道该给Chris一个什么称谓比较好。合作伙伴？他自己都不信。朋友？也没有做到这一份上的朋友。

没等Sebastian想明白，Chris就已经伸手过去，跟Charles握手：“我是他男朋友。”

我操。你是我男朋友我怎么不知道？Sebastian觉得自己受到了第二次冲击，差点把舌头咬了。而Charles也是一脸震惊，眼睛瞪大，看看Chris又看看Sebastian，像是在质问他这又是怎么回事。

还好多年的处变不惊的职业素养让Charles瞬间调整过状态，礼貌地握住Chris的手摇了摇。然后转身从办公桌上拿出一叠诊断报告，拍在Chris的胸口上，虽然竭力保持着平静，但还是有些暴躁的情绪初露端倪：“你还让他喝酒！”

Chris认真地翻了翻，那些复杂拗口的分析和图表他看不太明白，不过最后一页的诊断结果和孕期明晃晃地告诉他，刚刚在来的路上的猜想全部成真了。

Charles眼睛里的指责让他有点儿委屈，要知道他对这件事根本不知情，而明显坐在沙发上看起来脸色异常平静的正主，也是今晚才知道的。

“这种情况很危险。”Charles让Chris和Sebastian同坐一个沙发，而他自己坐在对面，严肃的就像解决婚姻问题的心理咨询师，“男性Omega怀孕体征在前期不明显，尤其是Sebastian这样 本来就紊乱的，所以你们都没怎么发现。不过刚刚查了一下，胎儿还很健康。不过中后期需要注意了，反应可能会比较剧烈。”

Chris明显感觉到在听见“胎儿”一词时，身边的Sebastian抖了一下。从心底翻上来的慌乱是怎么也遮不住的。

这件事突如其来，他们两个人谁都没有准备。Chris承认通过几次相处，他对Sebastian的感觉不错，等这段工作期过去了，或许他还能约一下对方，循序渐进地发展关系。但这个夜晚，可算是把什么都搞砸了。

Charles又叮嘱了一些细节，Chris一一记好了，他的余光不由自主地看向Sebastian。对方垂着眼睛不知道在看桌子上的什么，睫毛微微颤动，紧抿着唇。

等说完一切之后，房间陷入沉默。Charles犹豫了半天，还是没忍住关怀地问：“其实我很好奇，你们是怎么做到的？”

这个问题的抛出即时引起了对面两个各怀心思的人的注意，两双困惑的蓝眼睛同时望向Charles，让他不得不补充：“我的意思是，Sebastian当时既没有处于真的热潮期，也没有被标记，居然就成功怀孕了？”

然后又是一阵更为尴尬的沉默。

这我他妈怎么知道。Sebastian放空般地盯着天花板。这种稀有概率他真的一点都不想拥有，他都要绝望死了。

还好Charles没有追问，作为一名具有职业道德感的医生，他陷入对人类身体构造奇迹的敬佩当中。

Sebastian是被Charles开车送到医院的。所以这次下楼，他自然而然地就拉开Chris的车门坐了进去。

倒是Chris矛盾了半天，觉得事情发展不该是这个样子的。Sebastian的平静几乎都快让他觉得今晚是场梦了。

“怎么了？”Sebastian坐在副驾驶上，瞥了一眼Chris，“等着我跟你大吵一架然后摔车门离开？等明天吧，我今天吵不动了。”

说完就半靠在车座上，闭着眼睛休息起来。

这个反应让Chris内心更加愧疚。既然能大半夜让Charles开车把他送到医院，当时的情况可想而知。Chris打开车里的空调，设置了一个适宜温度，然后轻轻把车座放平，让Sebastian躺得舒服一些。Sebastian像是真的累了，没有拒绝Chris的靠近，任由对方半揽着他在座椅上放好。他穿的衣服不是很厚，遮掩在外套下面的小腹看起来还有些平坦，只有在躺下神展开时才能看到微微的凸起。

Chris叹了口气，问：“你想去哪儿？”

“我家。”Sebastian咕哝了一句，然后迷迷糊糊说出地址，盖着Chris的风衣睡去了。

##

Sebastian的家离医院并不是很远，不到十分钟的车程就抵达了。

Chris把车停好，还没说话，Sebastian就醒了。睡眼惺忪地从口袋里摸索出钥匙开门，上楼，走进卧室，趴在床上就一动不动了。Chris一路跟着他进来，把他翻了个身，任劳任怨地给他换上睡衣，塞到被子里。

收拾完之后，Chris坐在床边看了他一会儿，确认对方已经睡熟了，但又不放心，只好自觉地睡在了那间卧室里的长沙发上。

这一觉直接睡到了天大亮的时候。Sebastian被沙发上传来的窸窸窣窣的声音弄醒，费劲力气半坐起来，精神还是有些不济，半睡半醒的，眼前虚晃一片，准备捞过床头柜上放的手机看时间。还没成行，就被按住了手，把他又塞回了被子里。

“你接着睡。”声音模模糊糊的Sebastian耳边响着。没来由的熟悉，却疲惫的想不起来是谁。

直到又睡了一会儿，想翻个身却鬼使神差地睁开了眼睛，有个男人坐在自己床边一脸欲言又止地看着自己。Sebastian吓了一跳，眨了眨眼睛，将男人的样子与Chris Evans重合起来。

断片儿的记忆一瞬间全走上正轨，Sebastian和Chris对视许久之后，Chris才有些犹豫地清了下嗓子，问：“你现在……能吃吐司是吧？”

Sebastian愣了一下，什么都没说出来就差点被气笑了，Chris的语气仿佛Sebastian成了多么矜贵的人，他翻了个白眼，点了点头。

“当然。”

Chris看起来舒了口气，转身出去了。位于一楼的厨房门传来开合声。

Sebastian终于成功找到手机，电量不多了，上面显示着新信息，来自Chace的。

他眯着眼睛点开，眼尾的纹路都合成细长的一条，短信界面写着「你什么时候来领你的猫？我女朋友动物毛过敏。」

Sebastian本想给Chace回个电话，但想起自己现在的情况又免不了接受他的大呼小叫，只好改为短信。手指在键盘上比划了一会儿，没想好该回什么，先下床洗漱了一番。

拿着手机走下楼梯时Chris已经把早餐做好了，用吐司片做了简易版的三明治，还有炒蛋。

Sebastian坐在餐椅上尝了一口炒蛋，凑到正在充电的手机面前，把短信回了。

##

这是个位于周末的清闲早晨，Chace正在看报纸喝咖啡，手机震了震，响起短信提示音。Chace看见Sebastian的名字，以为他是要来领猫了，于是不以为意地打开，却见上面显示着「好好照顾Cat」。

Chace还没反应过来，又紧接着来了下一条。

「可能要长期寄养了。」

Chace喝了口咖啡，怎么想都觉得这应该有什么问题。联想了一下之前的猜测和与Charles的偶尔提及，Cat吃完猫粮跳上沙发，悠然自得地踩过了Chace的大腿。

他好像明白了什么。

咖啡没含住，全喷在了刚换上的纯白桌布上。


	7. Chapter 7

如果能引用Jane Austen的经典开头，那应该就是，每个单身的、英俊的、或许还不怎么缺钱的Alpha都想娶一位Omega。但Sebastian不算在里面，绝对。Chris在厨房里任劳任怨地刷盘子洗碗时想。

他们正在经历短暂的和平期。两个在几个月前还素不相识的陌生人打过几次炮之后无比和谐的同住一个屋檐下了，怎么听都非常魔幻轻喜剧，拍成电影能赚得不少闲人票房，并且还能和爆米花公司签订长期合作。可身在剧情中的Chris并不觉得这非常有趣，起码相对他“未来孩子”的另一个父亲Sebastian而言，Chris明显落在下风。

这太被动了。Chris把餐具放进柜子里时侧头瞟了一眼空荡荡的餐厅。Sebastian吃过饭后就上楼了，从头至尾一句话都没和Chris说过。就那么平常的，用纸巾擦了下嘴，攥成一团扔进垃圾桶里，然后目不斜视地经过共同进餐的人的身边，离开了。

从椅子、餐巾甚至吃饭时的声音来看，Sebastian的心情还算不错。但把纸巾扔进垃圾桶的力度戳穿了塑造的完美和平假象。

他一定是在蓄力。Chris无不悲哀地想，战争是避不开的，导火线已经被点燃了，现在所能做的只是等火苗慢慢到达末梢，然后引爆，直至地球毁灭。

现状十分糟糕。但还是不得不这么如履薄冰地呆在这里。

Chris毫不怀疑只要自己表现出一丁点的不负责任，不用等到第二天就能收到来自Omega权益保护协会的指控和法院传票。

沙发上的手机已经震动了很久，屏幕上闪烁着Scarlett的名字。Chris斟酌了一下，还是不知道该如何告诉Scarlett昨天晚上发生的变故。

天知道这个可怜的、为Chris操碎心的经纪人还能承受多少呢。

Chris在厨房里磨蹭了一会儿，橱柜里东倒西歪放着几袋麦片，冰箱里有几盒过期的牛奶、一根被切成无数块的法式长棍以及垒成小山状的速食汉堡和三明治。

他把过期的牛奶拿出来扔掉，又把里面的食物归类放好（虽然他自己家里的冰箱甚至还不如这个整洁）。

收拾完一切，Chris拧开水龙头洗手，冷水冒出来，凉意让他清醒不少。在水流声中他听到外面传来脚步声，在客厅顿了一下，然后越来越清晰。

擦干净手后，Chris转身，意料之外的看到了倚着厨房门框的Sebastian，对方抱臂看向他，眼神平静，手里拿着还在震动不停的手机。

“……所以？”Chris打破沉默，试探地问了一句。

Sebastian站直，深吸一口气，将手里的手机扔过去，也不管Chris是否能接得住。

“它一直在响。”

“……哦！”Chris手忙脚乱地接住手机，有些意外地晃了晃，“谢谢。”

Chris这下不得不接听来电了，他按下通话键，抬头却看见Sebastian还没走，视线却不落在他身上，就仿佛只是路过停下来休息一会儿。

这家伙故意的。Chris明白了。他怎么会不知道Scarlett是谁呢？如果来电是其他人，估计Sebastian也不会有这么一副如同等待剧集更新的样子了。

电话一接通，Scarlett的声音就立刻传了过来，估计已经打过好几遍草稿了，语速又急又快还很有条理，一件件罗列Chris的罪名从他刚刚签约成为职业歌手到刚刚不接电话，在Scarlett眼里Chris简直其罪可诛。

离得不远，听筒的音量没有调小，即使Scarlett的声音再佯装冷静，也能隐隐约约传到Sebastian耳边。

然后他不负众望地噗嗤一声笑了。

Chris已经无暇顾及看好戏的Sebastian了，他等Scarlett换气的间隙将准备好的措辞说出来，成功转移了话题。

“明天早起出来街拍制造噱头。”Scarlett嘱咐，“快到颁奖季了，和一位新晋歌手传一下绯闻可以有效地提高热度。”

“呃，恐怕不行。”Chris叹了口气，有些为难地瞥了一眼Sebastian，对方勾起的嘴角立刻端平。

“为什么？”Scarlett提高声音，“别拿感冒发烧没写完词这种借口搪塞我，没用。”

“……”Chris先反省了一下自己是不是在Scarlett眼中真的那么一无是处，然后才低声解释：“Sebastian怀孕了。”

电话那端短暂的静默。过了几秒，Scarlett才回应：“玩笑开完了？”

“这不是玩笑。”

Scarlett深呼吸了五次，手里的纸张甩在桌子上，几乎咬牙切齿的问：“这他妈又是什么时候的事？”

“昨晚。”刚说完Chris就感觉到不对，立刻补充改正：“具体来说，是一个半月前。”

“现在来趟我办公室。”

然后通话被毫不留情地挂断了。

Chris烦躁地抓了一把头发，走到玄关处穿外套准备出门。

Sebastian得到了乐子，好整以暇地坐在沙发上，怀里放着一个靠枕，有些没睡醒的样子，穿着法兰绒睡衣，整个人都懒散的像要融化。

“嘿！”他喊了一声。

Chris正在穿外套，循声望去，Sebastian指着垃圾桶，问：“为什么把牛奶全扔了？”

“过期了。”Chris耸耸肩。

“我前几天喝还是好好的。”Sebastian反驳。

Chris神情突然变得很担忧，上下扫了几眼Sebastian，还是不放心地走过去，手背贴上他的额头，然后移到颈侧。Sebastian皱着眉躲开，拿着靠枕隔出安全距离。

“那是因为你前几天喝的也是过期的。你的身体怎么回事，都没有任何不舒服吗？”Chris眉心都要打成一个死结，他充满质疑的眼神与Sebastian对视，客厅没有拉开窗帘，室内的昏暗给Sebastian灰蓝的虹膜裹了一层浓重的深色。看起来像破晓前的墨蓝色。

所以现在那个还没有出世的小家伙真的处境安全、活的健康吗？Chris垂下眼睛，目光落到Sebastian被靠枕虚掩着的小腹上。没想到只是短暂的一瞥引起了Sebastian巨大的反感，他嘴角下撇，眼睛眯起来，把宽大睡衣下微隆起的肚子挡的严严实实，然后从旁边又捞起一个靠枕，结结实实地打在Chris手臂上。

活像一只炸了毛的猫。

“出门前把垃圾扔了。”Sebastian带着怒意宣布，“然后捎几盒新的牛奶，和你扔掉的那些一样的牌子，当你回来……的时候。”

说到“回来”时他罕见的沉默了一下，本来生硬的语气微妙的转了个弯，显得有些不确定。毕竟他并不知道Chris是不是还回来。对他而言都无所谓，或许Chris不回来能让他暂且忘记那个赘事，装作一切都好，无事发生。

“好的。”Chris从容地点点头，自然应承下来，甚至还半蹲下看了看躺在垃圾桶里的牛奶的牌子。

虽然和Sebastian设想的“理想”回答不太一样，但意外地松了口气。他从桌子下的抽屉里摸了摸，掏出一个钱包扔给Chris：“买东西的钱从里面拿。”

Chris无语地接过，又放到桌子上，说：“我带钱了。而且，你的生活质量我还是……”

话还没说完，Chris打量了一下这个房子的装潢，以及几乎处处都贴着“价值不菲”标签的家具，把后面那句“能基本满足的”硬是咽了下去。

Sebastian只是没穿西装，稍微表现的居家了一点，就让Chris忘记了他们之间还是有立于职位和金钱方面阶级差距的。


	8. Chapter 8

Chris推开磨砂玻璃门时，Scarlett正站在窗边打电话，桌子上摊着几份满满当当的日程表，还有几张碟片。

听到声响，Scarlett回头比了个手势示意他先坐下。

没一会儿电话就挂断了。她坐回椅子上，先将手边放着的碟片给Chris推过去。

“修正后的样本带，回去的时候听一下，有问题和John沟通。”

Chris接过，摩挲着碟片光滑的表面，应了一声。

“那么，”Scarlett用笔在日程表上划掉几个行程，完美的妆容让她收起了几分经验老道的经纪人才有的锋利，鞋跟在地板上轻轻一扣，“我们谈谈你的问题？”

没有别的选择，Chris将这段时间发生的简要的说了一下，本以为Scarlett会大发雷霆，毕竟这件事来的太突然，别说旁人，就连他自己都措手不及。

然而Scarlett只是敲敲桌子，总结：“这种情况下，和那位女歌手的合作就得中止了。你打算怎么办？我是说，和那位Omega？”她明白以她的身份和立场提Sebastian的名字可能会显得很尴尬，毕竟不同于Chris只是和John的业务联系，她和Sebastian的关系除了工作还有私交。

“没来得及想。”Chris摇摇头，他也觉得这个事情非常棘手，揉了揉皱起的眉心，有些疲惫，“如果他愿意，我们可能会结婚。”

虽然还没有什么明确的规划，但基本走向还是很了然，都是公众人物，活在聚光灯下，与其被捅出来，不如应对的从容一些。毕竟舆论太容易被掌控了，如何防止事态扩大可是圈内第一课。

“现在不能公开。”Scarlett否决，“如果必要的话你们可以先隐藏一段时间，等颁奖季过了再公开。绯闻是一回事，真的结婚是另一回事。”

Chris只能苦笑，他还不明确Sebastian的立场。比起自己，对方显然更难搞。他从未遇到过这样难以捉摸的人，看起来简单通透，然而心思有千般多。

Scarlett颇为理解的叹口气，走过去拍拍他的肩，然后顺便从接热水冲了一包速溶咖啡。

“先做眼前的事。比如，先把你那首歌的词填完。”

已经接近深秋，空气开始逐渐干燥起来，骤然凉下来的气温也仿佛只是一夜之间的事。风从围巾的缝隙里钻到脖颈表层，细密到让人打冷战的寒意。

Chris体格不错，一直在按着健身计划锻炼，所以并不特别畏寒，更别提围巾了。他戴围巾可能性比让Gin Wigmore唱爵士还低。所现在围在他脖子上的那条显然并不属于他，如果不出于某些特殊情况也不会选择戴。

某些特殊情况是指，当他拎着垃圾袋，并试图转动门把手的时候，Sebastian有些疑惑的声音传来：“你的围巾呢？”

Chris着实愣了一下，却发现对方根本没有等待他的回答。Sebastian打了个哈欠，指了指玄关处的挂衣架，说：“左边第二条。”

下意识找过去，铺着黑格的卡其色围巾，触感温暖。他只好把它绕在脖颈上，细绒表面紧贴着皮肤，还有一丝若有若无的淡香味。

他闻过这个味道，在Sebastian身上。对方常用的香水味道并不浓重，也没有刻意的要去遮掩自己身上的信息素，而是融合在了一起，很轻易的就给他人留下了印象。独一无二的，属于Sebastian的气息。

也多亏了这条围巾，Chris走进商场时都没有被认出来。他戴着鸭舌帽，将帽檐压低。今天很冷，不少人和他一样装扮的严严实实，倒是不显得突兀。他推着购物车找到冷藏柜里的牛奶货架，一个个看过去，找到了Sebastian说的那个牌子。

拿到手上时冷气还未消散，在牛奶盒表面凝结了细小的水滴。除了牛奶，他又顺手拿了两瓶橙汁。

一个人独处时总是会想得多一点，即使是Chris Evans也不例外。购物车的滚轮在地板上摩擦出沙沙的响声，车里只有牛奶和橙汁，显得空荡荡的。

Sebastian到底是个什么样的人。他至今也想不明白。

两个人之间的交集少得可怜，沟通的地点最多的竟然是床，无论从哪个角度想都觉得非常讽刺。就这么相知甚少，言语交流还不如肉体交流多的人竟然要开始为未来打算，难免力不从心。更何况他这个人本身，就已经占据了Chris的人生中“出人意料”的部分。如果不是这些看起来若有若无的细线将所有事件包括他们缠绕在一起，估计他们很难到达这一步。

说到底，Chris是一位十分走运、正在事业火热期的歌手，而Sebastian是一个企业的负责人。准确而言，娱乐方面只是Sebastian所管辖的众多事务中的一个。或许还有什么服装、珠宝甚至乱七八糟Chris也说不出来的分产业存在，想从娱乐产业里抽身简直轻而易举。

而且，摆在两人面前的不仅仅只有这段关系该何去何从，还有更为现实的，例如，工作、生活、朋友甚至家人。

家人。想到这里Chris就有点头疼，这件事如果他弟弟知道了，一定会毫不犹豫地转头就告诉他的父母。一想Lisa妈妈在电话里的大呼小叫，简直不知如何是好。

Chris想得越多，越觉得事情盘根错节纠缠不清。

当他结账时，有粉丝认出他了，一阵大呼小叫，激动的言词都组织不好。Chris想了想，还是答应了她合影签名的要求。动作幅度很小，将帽檐抬高以免拍不到脸。收银员帮忙举手机，还好人不是很多，没有引起过多的注意。

签名用的纸是从柜台记录本上撕下来的，边缘参差不齐，上面还印着商场的标志。Chris拿着马克笔，依言写上粉丝的名字。

“Van……”Chris投过去一个询问的眼神。

“Vanessa。”粉丝声线都在颤抖，小声拼写。

Chris签好后，将纸和笔递给粉丝，摆出一个标准的微笑：“名字很好听。”

再度走进低温的风中时，Chris把大包小包的东西翻在车的副驾驶座上，然后趴伏在方向盘上休息了一会儿。最近连轴转都没觉得很疲惫，但偶尔放松了一会儿，就觉得哪里都开始喊累。

这就是公众人物的生活。即使过得再不如意，镜头捕捉到的一定得是积极和得体的微笑。

Chris顺便去了趟自己的家，把没完成的词稿整理了一下，顺便听了听John修正后的样本带。他不明确Sebastian到底同不同意他住下来，决定等回去后就这个事好好谈一谈。毕竟直至现在，他们都没好好的坐下来说过话。

但Sebastian总是出人意料的。当Chris用备用钥匙打开门，发现家里空无一人的时候，他愈发笃定自己对Sebastian的评价了。

Chris将买回来的东西放好，再度确定Sebastian是真的不在家。掏出手机拨打他的号码，却总是传来忙音。

甚至没有一张告知去向的便条！

过了很久，手机才震动了一下，亮起的屏幕里挤进了一条短信。

「开会」。简单明了，连标点符号都没有。

Chris真是彻底服气了。昨天晚上还难受的被拉去医院，休息了一整天都没缓过精神，现在竟然能精神百倍的去开会了？

他不知道该说什么好。想起过期牛奶的事，他从通讯录里翻到了昨天临时保存的Charles医生的电话。

对方接的非常快，直截了当的问他是不是Sebastian出了什么事。

“他很好……或许。”Chris迟疑了一下，问：“我想问一下他的体质是不是有什么不同？他之前喝了过期的牛奶。”

话音未落就被Charles打断了：“不同？他很正常，就是Omega体征不太……怎么说，不太稳定。换句话说，他之前有时候工作比较紧急忙碌的时候，会过于压抑自己的热潮期。短期看没什么影响，但是，这次怀孕的时候就体现出来了，孕期反应和他人不同，等到后面会非常剧烈。到时候需要多注意。”

说完后仿佛昨夜怒气未消，Charles嘲笑了一句：“喝过期牛奶当然会身体不适，但是这段时间他一直很难受，可能把这两件事混淆了。要不然你以为他为什么会被大半夜拉到医院呢？他又不是天赋异禀。”

Chris被噎的彻底无话可说，只好感谢了一句就匆匆挂了电话。

Sebastian迟迟没有回来，Chris只好在客厅里，半抱着吉他弹伴奏，戴着耳机，苦思冥想继续写词。

所以当房子的主人推门进来时，看到的就是沉浸在自己世界里的Chris，以及铺满周身的稿纸。

“你的那些狂热粉丝们知道你现在要把头发揪光的样子吗？”Sebastian从外面走进来，带着一身夜晚的寒意，说话时的白雾还没散去。他踩在地毯上走路没有声响，一只手按上微颤的吉他弦时吓了Chris一跳。

他睁开眼睛，将耳机取下来，把旁边的稿纸收了一下，给Sebastian腾出地方。对方显然没有接受他的好意，挑挑眉，坐到了对面，拿起平板电脑处理起新收到的邮件。

Chris静静等了会儿，百无聊赖地继续弹着那首曲子，直到他把吉他放到一旁。

戛然而止的声音唤起了Sebastian的注意。

“我觉得现在应该谈谈我们的问题，而不是你的工作。”Chris声音发紧，看着Sebastian挂着一副冷静的神情把手里的平板扔到一旁。

他像谈一个商业合作似的把双手扣着放在面前的桌子上，声音从容淡定：“好。你有什么计划，你说。”

Chris把今天对Scarlett所设想的计划又重复了一遍，经过思考后显得更有条理。包括结婚、搬家以及公开的相关事宜。

Sebastian一句话也没说，眼睛一直望着Chris，全身放松平静的就像一个冷漠的旁观者。等到Chris说完后，空气因沉默而凝滞起来，他才点点头。

“说完了？”他松开手，倚靠着沙发，轻轻歪了歪头，声音没有一丝情感起伏，有些漠然和过分的理智，说：“我不同意。”


	9. Chapter 9

不同意？

这个回答让Chris接下来所有的话都窒在嗓子里，他甚至怀疑自己听错了。可抬头看向Sebastian，对方认真严肃的神情已经将表态明晃晃的写在了脸上。

“为什么？”Chris忍不住皱起眉，他刚刚说的所有计划，是短期来看非常适宜应对危机的可行方案，就这么被简单的否定了，他很有充分的理由质疑Sebastian意气用事以及对此事的高深见解。

Sebastian手指勾住领带结，解开领带，随手搭在沙发扶手上，然后松了松刚刚被紧固住的领口，才抬眼似笑非笑地重复一遍：“为什么？”

他没有正面回答这个问题，而是站起身走向厨房，从冰箱里拿出牛奶，熟练地剪开盒口，放进小锅里，加了点儿糖。房间很快被浓郁甜腻的牛奶气味覆盖，随着温度升高，锅内咕嘟冒泡，Sebastian用搅拌勺搅了搅，从柜子里拿出一个马克杯，将温好的牛奶倒进去。当他转身看到紧随着来到厨房的Chris时，撇撇嘴，把手里的杯子塞给他，又给自己装了一杯。

Chris捧着还氤氲着热气的牛奶，温度从杯壁传到他手心，滚烫刺疼。Sebastian从他身边走过去，也捧着一模一样的杯子，小口啜饮着热牛奶，说出的话却不含有任何温度：“Evans先生，我猜测你是不是没有接受过完整全面的AO关系教育？”

“什么意思？”Chris又仔细回想了一下刚刚的对话，还是没意识到自己哪里出了问题，他觉得是Sebastian太过敏感。

“我是说，”Sebastian又坐回沙发，眉目间还是有藏不住的疲惫，“你刚刚所说的一切，都是‘你’要做什么，比如，‘你’决定要和我结婚，‘你’打算搬进来，‘你’不准备太早公开因为这会使‘你’目前的处境更加糟糕。明白了吗？没有问我的意见，甚至默认为我会听从你所有的安排，所以你就自然而然的把我排除到你考量的因素之外。”说完一段话后，他顿了几秒，低头看着双手抱着的杯子，才低声说：“这样很不尊重我。我们都知道，这件事怪不了谁，只是一个无心促成的意外，可你的表现，仿佛所有的责任都在你身上，把我当做一个受害者来看待。让我觉得很不舒服。”

Chris一直保持着沉默，分明热到要把他烫伤的是牛奶，但这一段看似冷静的对话，却如同沸水一样把他浇了个通透。他终于意识到根源所在，只凭着对Sebastian一部分的了解，就自顾自的以偏概全。他怎么能忘了，这个人经历的要比他多得多，作为一个高层领导者，无论是能力还是头脑都是不容小觑的。即使性征决定了他在情事中所处的位置。

“我希望你能把我当做一个平等的个体，而不是不小心受孕，必须与Alpha结婚，放下自己的工作，等待孩子出生的一个Omega。”Sebastian将牛奶喝尽，舌尖舔了一圈嘴边留下的奶渍，留下亮晶晶的水痕，他准备去冲洗杯子时，用空出的手掌轻轻拍了拍Chris的脸，指腹蹭过Chris没有刮干净的胡茬，笑起来的时候鼓鼓的脸颊依旧很可爱，但Chris知道，他必须重新认识这个人了。

“那你的计划是什么？”Chris问，希望对方能给他一个彼此都能接受的答复。

厨房里传来流水声，然后是杯底与流理台相碰时的一声清脆。Sebastian的声音传出来：“我不想和你结婚。因为这个孩子并不能成为让我们两个非自愿捆绑在一起的纽带。家庭式婚姻已经过时了，Chris，你没有标记我，也没有强迫我，所以……你知道的。”

我该说他豁达吗？Chris不知道为什么，觉得被Sebastian这种无所谓的态度弄得有些愤怒，不由得高声回答：“你的意思是我不需要负任何责任了吗？噢老天，我是不是该赞美你的大度和体贴？你是不是过于自负以致于目空一切了？”

“我自负到目空一切？！”Sebastian也被激怒了，打破了冷静的一层后剩下的都是气恼，他冲出厨房，正好撞上迎面而来的Chris，然后扯住对方的衣领，抵向墙壁。墙上挂了一幅画，木框正好硌到Chris的后脑勺，眼前一阵晕眩，而Sebastian的声音根本没顾及这一点，急冲冲地响在他耳边：“你不觉得你的态度很幼稚吗？我不让你过多的负责你竟然不满？你高尚到准备去白宫接受总统亲手给你佩戴勋章了吗？你知不知道这件事给我带来多大的损失？我有几个月都不能去上班，意味着我要无所事事当个待业者，明白吗？”

“愚蠢极了，Sebastian Stan！”他们两个靠的很近，Sebastian的呼吸声甚至能听得一清二楚，然而Chris根本顾不上纠正这个暧昧的姿势，他紧紧抓着对方的手肘，说：“我认为你只是不想和我结婚！”

Sebastian忽然安静了，眼中的怒气也渐渐消去，却又被另一种难以读懂的情绪取代。他换上了一副平静的面孔，手渐渐松开Chris的衣领，后退一步，揉着刚刚被抓的有点疼的手肘。

“没错，如果要结婚，我为什么不能找一个优秀的Alpha，至少会给我的工作带来一些便利。”Sebastian语调平稳，如同他只是局外人，“我从来不认同两个互相不了解，甚至谈不上爱的人组成一个家庭会值得炫耀。”

说完后，他就上楼回房间了。只留下Chris一个人，面对着空荡荡的客厅，平复着刚刚争辩时的喘息。

这是个大麻烦。Chris根本不知道该从什么地方处理。或者他现在已经不确定需不需要去处理了。

这种沉闷的心情一直持续到第二天与Scott的见面。

Scott正在清点酒柜，Chris从公司出来后就趴在了酒吧吧台上，跟Scott单方面进行讨论。Scott本来有些兴致缺缺，听到后来争吵的那段来了兴趣。

“他既然知道这件事给他带来了影响，为什么还要与我划清界限？”Chris挫败地问，他不指望Scott能给出多么中肯的意见，但只是希望有人能恰当的引导一下，好让他走出自己的思维定式。

“估计风险太大了。虽然你跟他比，确实有些差劲，但是他的重点应该不在这儿。”Scott擦着酒杯，苦苦思索，“你太面向公众了，如果处理不当还会带来额外的麻烦。而且这是个长期的……合作？可以这么说吗？万一有人想中止，那就更糟糕了。”

“我并不想中止！”Chris反驳。

“嘿冷静！”Scott将酒杯归置原处，“我知道你不会中止，但他知道吗？毕竟损失更大的是他，无论如何也是常年与利益打交道，难免会考虑的多。”

“那我该怎么做？我可不想当一个人渣。”

“没人逼你当，老兄。”Scott翻了个白眼，他真的不想参与这种复杂的纷争，“我只是简单的提议，和他签个合同，会不会多一份安全感？”

而另一边，Chace正携带着Cat在办公室里质问Sebastian。

Sebastian本来昨晚就辗转反侧久不成眠，现在看到Chace一副兴师问罪的模样更是头痛欲裂，不得不把手头的工作推到旁边，一面听着Chace的问话，一面还要注意不要让Cat挠坏了窗帘。

“你们两个到底是怎么又搞在一起的？”Chace拍着桌子，“据我所知，你在那场婚礼派对前就和那个歌手滚到一张床上了。”

“你知道的，”Sebastian无力纠正Chace听起来有些言过其实的用词，找着苍白的解释，“派对下半场的音乐和灯光总是充满了性暗示。”

“得了吧。”Chace翻了个白眼，杯子哐一声砸在桌子上，溅出不少水滴，“我和你参加了多少次派对了，怎么没见咱俩搞上呢？”

Sebastian缄默不言，用一种看傻逼的眼神盯着Chace。以致于对方不得不转换了话题：“所以你们现在怎么回事？要办婚礼了吗？”

“……不。”Sebastian犹豫了一下，艰难地吐出这句话，“我并不想和他在一起。”

Chace有些惊异，声音也不由得放缓了，问：“为什么？”

“我不知道。”Sebastian摇摇头，有些痛苦地揉着太阳穴，“我还没想明白。”

Chace把椅子拉的近了一点，担忧地打量了一下Sebastian的样子，好像明白了什么，轻叹一口气，说：“如果不是Chris呢？我是指，如果是另外一个人，你会选择怎么做？”

办公室一下子静了下来，只有Cat扯窗帘的撕扯声。Sebastian沉默地看了一会儿Cat，仿佛在认真的思考Chace的问题。

“如果不是的话……”Sebastian慢慢地回答：“可能会和他结婚？”

“那为什么……”Chris就不行呢？Chace没有把话问完，他觉得这个答案需要Sebastian自己去想。

为什么？从昨晚的争吵直到现在，不，应该是从第一次阴差阳错的上了床开始，Sebastian第一次冷静专注的想这个问题。为什么是Chris就不行呢？

他回想着有关那个男人所有的一切，英俊的外表，在床上拥抱时紧实流畅的肌肉线条，给他送游乐园的入场券和一只猫，以及没有联系时自己无缘无故的焦虑与再次见面时被压在心底的愉悦。那是个很有趣的Alpha，而Sebastian意识到自己之前一直把他当做一个麻烦看待，但事实上好像并不是这样。

那应该是什么样呢？事情明朗起来的过程总是有种别样的豁然开朗的舒畅感，他心想自己也没有什么好借口了，总有人得是特殊的吧。

“因为以后我们之间如果有人在婚姻这件事上后悔了，”Sebastian斟酌了一下，才轻声说：“我可能会觉得很难过。”


	10. Chapter 10

终归是以后要住在一起的人，某些方面总有些不可言说的默契度。

于是就出现了这么一个场面，两个人坐在沙发上，中间隔了一张桌子，上面摆着近乎一样的四份合同。两份是Sebastian与律师起草的，另外两份则是Chris的。

他们对视了一下，像是对彼此都选择合同这个看起来公正客观的方法感到惊奇，然后伸手拿过对方的翻阅，比较之间存在的不同。

Chris的那份内容除了与Sebastian在共通问题上略有重合，还增加了许多新的方面，比如居住、出行以及关系公开相关的事宜。大概是考虑到了Chris要保持公众形象。

Sebastian看得很慢，还把其中一份递给身边的律师，纸张翻过的声音让Chris有些紧张。他准备这个花了很长时间，因为之前Sebastian对婚姻表现出了极大的排斥，他能做的只是尽量面面俱到，希望能得到Sebastian的肯定。

或许彼此在没有联系的时间里都恢复了理智，各自退让了一步。以致于在Chris给Sebastian打电话约时间见面时，对方没有多说什么，通话结束后不到三分钟，就把地址和时间发到了Chris的手机上。

看完合同，Sebastian与身边的律师低语几句，好像在确认是否存在漏洞。律师摇了摇头，Sebastian从桌子上拿过笔，毫不犹豫地在签名空白页上签了名字。

“好了。”Sebastian把笔和合同一起推给Chris，看对方签完后收走，站起身，看了看腕表，“我要去开个会，你自便。”

这就结束了？Chris还没反应过来，抬头却只能看到Sebastian出门时的背影，刚刚他们签了Chris那份，Sebastian也没有提出什么需要修改或添加的地方。几张纸的重量，就决定了他们以后要一起生活。

Chris不知道Sebastian是怎么想的，一直以来对方的态度都有些漫不经心，这让Chris有些捉摸不透。他对单身生活的结束感到难过吗？或者开心？或者任何能外显的、能互通的情感表露吗？

没有。Sebastian理智的过了头，在他眼里这或许只是人生中签订的无数份合同中微不足道的一个，他的生活重心也并不准备为家庭过多倾斜和停留。这也可能是他在以前没想过，以后也不想多提的一次败笔，毕竟追根究底，他的损失更大。

这么想着，Chris觉得有些忿忿不平，双方都被动的卷入一段捆绑关系里，但多愁善感的看起来只有Chris一个人。

所以当Scarlett的电话打过来时，Chris接通就问：“你会选择和一个商业精英结婚吗？”

Scarlett愣了一下，知道Chris那儿绝对与Sebastian又发生什么了，于是老神在在地说：“只要能让我省哪怕一秒的心，谁都行。说吧，男孩，你们发生什么了？”

“合同签了我的那份。”Chris完全提不起心情，反倒觉得有些沮丧，“他一句话也没说，甚至没有多看我一眼。”

“因为名字要签在合同上，而不是你的脸上。”Scarlett没忍住翻了个白眼，虚情假意地祝贺他摆脱单身要踏入婚姻的坟墓了。

“这是一场灾难，我还没有准备好。”Chris痛苦地歪躺在沙发上呻吟，“他甚至都不想有任何仪式，没有订婚也没有结婚典礼。”

Scarlett毫不同情，敷衍地安抚了他一番，才说出这通电话的目的：“你可以先准备好你的行李……”

“对，行李。”Chris仿佛想起了什么，拍了一下脑袋，“我过几天就要住在Sebastian家了。天啊。”

“……我要说的是，你还记得今天下午要去新泽西接受一个访谈和杂志拍照吗？”Scarlett无意关怀Chris婚前显而易见的惊慌，她语调平平的提醒着Chris的工作，然后告诉他助理已经快要到达楼下了。

新泽西？最近的工作和生活都是一团乱麻交缠在一起，Chris差点忘了这件事情。Scarlett帮他取消了一些街拍噱头行程后，给他塞了不少访谈和节目。位于新泽西州的那家媒体算是美国东北部知名度比较高的一家了，Scarlett约了很久才成功，如果Chris透露半点他忘记了这件事情，估计Scarlett的尖细的鞋跟就会踩在他的脚上。

第一天采访，第二天棚拍。Chris算了算时间，搬家的事情只能等回来再说了。

从纽约到纽瓦克车程不远，Chris上车前给Sebastian发了个短信，告诉他自己要出去几天。那边没有回复，大概还在开会。Chris已经习惯Sebastian无比长的回复间隔了，把手机塞回口袋里，核对着等会儿要被问到的问题。直到快下车了，才收到Sebastian的回复，只有一个句号——

「.」。

Sebastian签完合同后就直接去了会议室，律师则先离开了。

只是个例行会议，Sebastian需要说的不是很多，坐在椅子上看下属做报告。手里握着一支笔，虽然听着报告内容，但却想起刚刚签订的合同。

那是他签过最特殊的一个了，没有高额利益，不需要费尽心思寻找漏洞，过程轻松平和，代价就是自己将与一个Alpha共同生活。而不久之后他们还要去登记结婚，做一对真正意义上合法的伴侣。

说感觉稀松平常肯定会很假。Sebastian习惯独居，平时工作多了上下班时间都不定，所以那天推开门发现Chris坐在沙发上，看起来在等他的时候，他觉得这场景有点新鲜。

孕期反应渐渐来了，Sebastian这几天一直觉得很不适，Charles让他注意饮食，但有时候就是吃不下东西。小腹总有种奇怪的感觉，时不时泛上来反胃感让他欲呕。

Sebastian有点烦躁，会议室里飘着混合过多奶精的咖啡味，可能是精神太过散漫，以致于嗅觉更集中，呼吸中的甜腻感再加上掺杂在一起过浓的香水味冲击着Sebastian的感官，一时间竟有些头晕目眩。

他另一只手不由自主地伸到桌子下面，按在小腹上，里面有一个生命，血液合着他的汩汩涌动。没有任何平静祥和的感觉，反而反应愈加强烈，他听Charles说自己孕期会很难捱，却没想过会这么频繁且剧烈。压不住的呕吐感抵达嗓子，说不出哪里难受，突如其来。

Sebastian皱着眉忍了半天，耳边的说话声也变成了时断时续的白噪音，他把笔往桌子上一放，声音略大，打断了正在报告的下属。他有些歉意地看了惊慌失措的下属一眼，然后撑着桌子站起来。

“你们继续。”Sebastian扶着桌子，对旁边的秘书说：“等会儿把会议记录拿到办公室。”声音很轻，没什么力气，话音未落就推门离开了。

会议室离洗手间不远，Sebastian推开一个隔间，手里冷汗湿滑的都锁不住门，反胃感还在持续着，没忍住吐了出来。一边吐一边打寒颤，本来就没吃下多少东西，现在吐了个干净，到最后只剩下酸水了。Sebastian气喘吁吁的坐在地上，额发都被汗水浸湿了，不适感暂时平息了一点，整个人仿佛虚脱，眼睛里盛满了生理性泪水。

这才刚开始。Sebastian回身按下了抽水键，深吸一口气，晃晃悠悠地站起来，走向洗手台。

冷水浸过皮肤时的刺激感让他回了神，镜子里自己已经难掩倦怠。他整理了一下自己的衣服，擦了擦脸，棕褐色的头发有些乱，但不至于引起注意。

突然平静下来有种解脱感。他知道自己身体负担正在加重，再过段时间，小腹的隆起就很难掩盖住了。即使是现在的状况就让他有些难以招架。

这才刚开始。几分钟前的想法在脑中回响。以后怎么办？

手机震了一下，指尖还有些汗意，从口袋掏出手机时差点掉在地上，他划开锁屏，看到一条新短信。来自他未来的伴侣、同居人以及肚子里孩子的父亲，Chris Evans。

短信内容很简单，只是说了一下要去纽瓦克呆几天。Sebastian现在很混乱，字母明晃晃的在他眼前跳舞，刚刚吐完之后全身都没力气，口干舌燥，还很头晕。

他眯着眼睛，没有心思去想该回复什么，简单的打开编辑页面，随意输了个标点，代表自己知道了。

过了三四天，Sebastian像往常一样回家，却在家门口看到了等着他的Chris，脚边还放着一个行李箱。

他还没开口，就被Chris抢了先，手覆到Sebastian的额头上，有些惊讶和担心：“你最近还好吗？”

Sebastian把Chris的手拨开，拿钥匙开门，知道自己的脸色一定很差，比他人还要剧烈的孕早期的症状已经快把他摧垮了。Chris拎着行李在后面继续问，难受吗？要不要休息？身体怎么样？

好了住嘴吧。

Sebastian突然转过身，差点与身后猝不及防的Chris撞了个满怀，连忙有些警惕的退后一步，然后摆出一个非常完美的微笑。

“我很好。”

还没等他脱下自己的外套，就听到后面的行李箱落在地毯上沉闷的重响，自己的手腕却被紧紧地拉住。

Chris神情是少见的严肃和正经，眉头皱成死结，蓝眼睛里的情绪被睫毛的阴影挡住了，他有不容置疑地语气对Sebastian说：“不，你一点也不好。”


	11. Chapter 11

Charles敢起誓他这段时间见到Chris Evans的次数比过去媒体平台上都多。以致于看到对方敲着门问是否能进来时，差点没忍住就勒令他滚蛋。

“他没问题，真的！”Charles深吸一口气保持心情平静，瞟到手边堆放的书籍，简直想把《孕期指南》《Omega怀孕常识》《胚胎发育与身体变化》扔到站在Sebastian身后的Chris身上，但作为一个具有良好职业道德的医生，他还是尽职尽责地嘱咐：“注意休息和饮食，保持心情平和，适当吃点复合维生素，按期来做产检。”

Sebastian刚回到家就被Chris扯到车上来了医院，整个人恹恹地半窝在椅子里，闻言只是轻轻点头，没有半点多余的动作。

反观Chris就显得过于激动了，他担忧地问：“除了之前说的那些，我还有需要注意的地方吗？”

“有。”Charles翻了个白眼，手指在Sebastian和自己之间转了个圈，“少气他，少气我。你不是我的款，我不会因为你的长相而讨好你的。”

再三确认Sebastian真的没问题之后，Chris先去了停车场把车开出来，Sebastian还没走出几步，就被Charles喊住了。

“拿回去看。”Charles把刚刚想扔出去的书递给Sebastian，叉着腰抱怨：“他没有通过阅读获取知识的能力吗？”

Sebastian接过沉甸甸的三本书，装帧还很新，显然是刚买回来的。他翻了翻书的内容，笑了，感激地说：“谢谢。”

“他太烦了。”Charles喋喋不休。

“别发牢骚了，我会给你涨薪水的。”Sebastian调侃。

“至少两倍。”Charles得意地晃晃食指，然后又把刚刚那套嘱咐的说辞重复了一遍，最后提醒：“很多事情要提上日程了。不知道你们什么时候准备去登记，最好趁现在行动比较方便的时候标记，否则去Omega协会开证明的时候会很麻烦。”

这句话让Sebastian一怔，才意识到标记的重要性。Alpha和Omega如果要结婚必须去双方协会开证明，而相比未标记的伴侣，已标记的显然更容易通过审核。

可这事情要怎么说？难道找个夜晚跑到Chris那里去，或者让他到自己房间来——没错他们已经商量好分房睡了——躺在床上，用门户大开的方式对他说“来标记我吧”？

难堪的事情少一件是一件。Sebastian恨不得能一觉醒来发现这一切都是梦，好顺理成章地摆脱这些糟心事。

一直到坐上车，他还在思考着刚刚的问题。

Chris透过后视镜看到Sebastian一脸心不在焉的样子，以为他很累了（事实上也的确如此），自觉地把空调温度调高，从副驾驶座上拿了个枕头塞到后面去。在路上行驶了半天，偶然回头一瞥发现Sebastian根本没有睡着，怀里抱了个枕头，闭着眼睛，唇紧紧地抿起来，不知道在想什么。

他既然不说，Chris也不致于去追问。只当他在想公司里的事。

回到家的时候Sebastian没有理Chris，径直回卧室了。Chris跟在后面试图想敲敲门，但听到里面的浴室里传来水流声，就把刚抬起的手放下了。Sebastian给他了一个隔音不错的房间当简易的工作室，Chris可以在里面写歌编曲，不会受干扰。

他们关系就是现在这样，不近不远，不冷不热，处在恰当好的位置上，两人尺寸拿捏得当，又怕会因一时兴起毁了井水不犯河水的现状，都小心翼翼地边缘行走，生怕踩到雷区。

Chris的那首单曲只差最后一小节就写完了。他在房间里闷了两个多小时，把最后一句词敲定，打包了所有的文件一齐发给制作人。工作完成后有种一时不适应的解脱和轻松感，Chris伸了个懒腰，活动了一下有点僵的筋骨，走出门时差点被脚下的接电的各种线绊倒。

再次到Sebastian门前时，比上次犹豫不少。Chris在门口徘徊了一会儿，仔细听着房内的动静。直到听见走动和低声说话，才确定Sebastian还没睡。

他敲了敲门，Sebastian边接着电话，边拉开了门，看到Chris的时候皱了皱眉，有点惊讶，还是侧身让他进来了。

对方在谈公事，不过好像看起来并不是很避讳他。Chris也就不在意了，在一个矮沙发上坐下来，前面是小桌子，上面摆着侧面镂空的烟灰缸，还有套洛可可风格的杯子。身边就是落地窗，被厚厚的素色绒布窗帘遮挡着。

Chris第一次这么认真地打量Sebastian的卧室，从被温黄灯光晕染的天花板到角落的落地台灯，还有半打开的衣柜一角——不得不说，Sebastian的穿搭技巧比自己高超多了。要知道，如果失去了专门的设计师，Chris是真的什么都穿的出来。

唯一与房间格格不入的是架子上摆着的不爽猫玩偶。毛绒绒的下撇嘴角的猫，眼圈是深棕色，看起来很生气但又很可爱的样子让Chris忍俊不禁。直到Sebastian坐到他对面，他比照了一下玩偶和Sebastian的长相，彻底变成了前仰后合的哈哈大笑。

Sebastian刚挂断电话，就见到自己的合法同居人笑的快要滚到地毯上，有些疑惑地循着对方视线看过去，发现了那个小玩偶。

“是Chace送我的。”Sebastian解释，却除此之外不肯多说了。

“你知道吗？这个玩偶简直……”Chris拭了一下眼角笑出来的泪，伸手对Sebastian比划，试图让他理解自己的笑点。

“够了，别说。”Sebastian显然因为这个被调笑惯了，熟门熟路地比了个暂停的手势，然后转回正题，“有什么事吗？”

Chris缓了缓，才重新组织语言，说：“我想来确认一下结婚登记日期，毕竟要提早向Alpha协会和Omega协会申请证明。”

这无疑又戳中了Sebastian的一桩心事。他沉默了一会儿，想了想最近的安排，慎重地反问Chris的意见。

“或许两周后？”Chris提议，“下个月就到颁奖季了，我们的时间会冲突。”

“可以。”

定下日期后，Chris还没有起身离开的意思，Sebastian等了一会儿，才听到他的下一句话。

“这周六可以和我去趟波士顿吗？”Chris的蓝眼睛里全是期盼，“我的父母想见你。”

Sebastian着实受到了惊吓，他没想到还有这么一出。但看着Chris的眼神，又觉得这是一个很正常的事情。虽然不办婚礼，但还是要通知家人的。只是Sebastian没想到，Chris居然这么快就跟父母说了。

其实对于这件事Chris也委屈，他那唯恐天下不乱的弟弟，在第一时间就把这件事告诉了家里的父母，来自波士顿的电话都要把他的手机打爆了，这才来征求Sebastian的同意。

“我不知道周末有没有时间。”Sebastian慎重地回答，“周五给你答复，好吗？”

虽然没有完全答应，但Chris已经很满意了。他连忙点点头，还没说出一句多谢理解，对面的人就眨着眼睛，略带犹豫和小心翼翼地问：“我的家人……大概需要过段时间。”他还没想好怎么措词跟家里交代。

Chris伸出手掌，却收获了Sebastian茫然的眼神，只好拉起对方的手腕，使他们手心相对，清脆迅速的来了个击掌。

“说定了。”Chris笑着说。

周五的时候，Chris去修改最后一次曲子，又谈好了诸多细节，和Scarlett确认发歌日期，整个人忙得团团转。所以收到Sebastian“明天我有空”的短信时，还纳闷了一阵这是什么意思。

反应过来时已经快到家了，他压住心里克制不了的兴奋，飞快地定了两人的往返机票，推开门时疲劳一扫而空，满面喜色。

Sebastian的孕期反应越来越明显了，总是犯困，开始嗜睡。而精神不好时效率会很差劲，所以他不得不减少了自己的工作强度，有时甚至会比Chris还早到家休息。

此时他本躺在沙发上看电视里的一档脱口秀节目，困意袭来直接睡着了，一本打开的书还拿在手里，颤颤巍巍的几乎要掉到地上。

本来想大声告诉Sebastian自己已经订好机票的Chris见到此情此景，不禁放轻了脚步，掩上门，连脱下外套的幅度都小了很多。他把电视关掉，又从Sebastian手里取下书放到一旁，还不忘给他盖了层薄毯。

虽然睡眠时间多，然而睡得浅，Sebastian在Chris进门时就有点转醒了，只是眼皮沉重分不开，脑子里还是充满了困意，没成想Chris不怎么扰他，让他又多休息了一会儿，才恢复精神，醒了过来。

“我订了机票。”Chris见他醒了，把一杯温开水放在他面前。

“机票？”刚醒来的嗓子还有些干涩，说出的话像含着砂砾一样，Sebastian抿了口水，才继续说：“不是很远，开车也行。”

“开车时间长。”Chris摊手。Sebastian现在既容易疲劳又常吐，生怕在这行车距离里对方会不舒服，“而且到了洛干机场，Scott回来接我们。”

“随你。”Sebastian站起身，妥协。

于是周六的下午三点，Chris和Sebastian乘坐着没有延误的航班准时到达了波士顿。

“噢亲爱的哥哥，欢迎回家。”Scott也已经在门外等待了许久，跟Chris拥抱了一下后，对Sebastian挤了挤眼睛，伸出手，“哇哦，还有你，好久不见，Sebastian Stan。对你的……念念不忘。”语气意味深长，中间的词模糊到听不清。

Sebastian顿了一下，神色如常地握住Scott的手：“好久不见。”

看着心照不宣的两人，Chris心想，什么念念不忘？


	12. Chapter 12

Lisa妈妈和Dodger的热情迎接让Sebastian选择性忽略了来自身边人的疑问眼神。平心而论，Chris Evans能有今天这种性格与他的成长环境是密不可分的，他的妈妈可能是最心善的夫人了，Sebastian想。

虽然初次见面，Lisa却像熟知Sebastian一般亲亲热热地给他切苹果馅饼，上面洒了坚果，美味到想让人尖叫。而Dodger——Sebastian早就在Chris那里听说这只可爱的狗了——一直围绕着他的脚边打转，友好的摇着尾巴。

“Chris提过你。”Lisa趁Chris和Scott回房间放行李时眨眨眼睛，“不止一次。”

噢。这就让Sebastian感到非常意外了。他们生活在一起也没超过一个月，而以前Sebastian从未想过自己在Chris心中的地位已经可以向妈妈提起了。他有些意外地抬头，眼前却又出现了一块冒着热气的馅饼。

“你该多吃一点，亲爱的。”Lisa终于将手中的东西放下，坐到Sebastian身边，语气听起来非常平静，“Chris说，他要和你……办结婚证明，是真的吗？”可能是这件事从头至尾都透露着古怪，所以在提到结婚时她斟酌了一下，选择了较为客观的说法。

Sebastian捏着刀叉的手不由自主地握紧了，早知道就该去问Chris到底跟他妈妈说了什么，可惜一路上过于疲倦，几乎睡过全程，等迷迷糊糊想起这事儿时已经该下车了。他用眼神余光悄悄打量了一下Lisa，可对方全然没注意般，一直试图将花瓶里换上新花。那还是Chris买来的，进门时却是Sebastian把花束和红酒一起递了过去。看起来Lisa很喜欢。

“是。”Sebastian点头，咬了一口馅饼，热腾腾的香甜感让他放松了下来。

Lisa又问了一些常规的问题，她不是很常关注这方面的信息，再加上Sebastian也是刚开始接手娱乐行业，所以对他并不熟悉。说到最后，她终于放下心来，说：“这很好，我是指，在感情方面Chris一直让我很苦恼。不过他看起来很喜欢你。”

看起来很喜欢我。Sebastian细细咀嚼着这句话，在心里都忍不住嗤笑。自己这段时间和他朝夕相处都没看出来，他妈妈又是怎么知道的。

过了没一会儿，Chris就站在楼梯上叫他，让他上楼参观房间。

Sebastian向Lisa致谢，又微微弯腰摸了摸Dodger的脑袋，从桌底摸出一个球抛远，Dodger就高兴地冲过去咬那个球了。他今天穿了比较宽松的毛衣，本来就不显怀，这下更遮的严严实实。Chris也没闲着，Sebastian楼梯上了一半就被迫不及待地拉上去了。

那是Chris的旧卧室，从布置上就可以看出他至少高中前的生活都包括在里面了。墙上有乱七八糟的涂鸦，角落里还摆着一个玻璃柜，最顶端摆着爱国者队的相关物品，以及一个有Tom Brady签名的橄榄球。

既然主人表示并不在意，Sebastian也就到处看了看，甚至用老式的录音机听了两首Chris高中毕业后录的歌，音质不好，但声线不错。

他甚至还找到一本相册和疑似日记的东西，和Chris一起坐在床头上翻看，对方时不时解说一两句，难得的清闲时光。

晚饭是在家吃的，Chris的父亲应酬结束回来了，同时还有抱着孩子的姐姐。Chris和他侄子的关系总是不错，坐在客厅沙发上玩击掌游戏玩的不亦乐乎，孩子被逗得咯咯笑，小腿扑腾着往Chris肩上爬。

Sebastian就坐在一旁看着，同时和Chris的父亲聊天。他们在商业方面的共同语言很多，直到小侄子把一块乐高拼木扔到他手边才结束话题，被Chris拖着加入游戏中。

在见面之前，Sebastian是真的不知道他会这么快融入一个家庭。毕竟他的身份有些尴尬，而且显得太过于猝不及防。

以致于他洗完澡躺到床上时还有些恍惚。

晚间愉快的家庭谈话很早就结束了，Chris敏锐地捕捉到Sebastian小小的打了哈欠，急忙赶Sebastian上楼睡觉，惹得Lisa相当不高兴。

“我们还没有聊那家游泳馆！”Lisa冲Chris抱怨，然后笑盈盈地看向Sebastian，“所以，那家游泳馆的泳池真的有那么棒吗？”

Sebastian礼貌且得体地回答：“等后天送您一张年卡。”

Lisa愣了一下，倒是没想到Sebastian会如此大方就送了高级游泳会所的年卡，反倒是Chris毫不在意地摇摇头，把手搭在Sebastian的肩膀上，以一种小孩子排队走一样的动作摇摇摆摆地推他上楼，还不忘回头解释：“那家游泳馆有Seb的投资。”

“Seb？”Sebastian对用浴巾擦着头发的Chris挑眉，仿佛质问他为什么把这个名字叫的如此顺口。

Chris没反应过来，眨眨眼睛，甩甩头，水珠四溅，还没擦干的头发乱七八糟的翘着，他在床边坐下，柔软的床单因此塌陷一块。

“你不喜欢这个称呼？” Chris询问。

Sebastian想了想，好像也没什么大不了的。

倒也不是讨厌，就是……很惊奇。

原来朋友间熟稔的称呼，用Chris的声音读出来，是这个样子的。

晚餐时Sebastian带来的那瓶酒就被开了，Chris没让Sebastian碰，自己倒喝了不少，刚从浴室蒸腾的水汽中钻出来，酒气也冲散了不少，微余的一丁点萦绕着也像被打湿了。他就那么湿漉漉的坐在床边，没擦净的水珠落到压着的被子上，浸湿成一小块深色。Sebastian在根据那个称呼提出异议并对Chris的回答不置可否后就闭上眼睛假寐，只开了床头一盏小灯，落在Sebastian脸上光影分明。没有人说话，只有浅浅的呼吸声交错。

Chris能看出Sebastian今天很高兴，他通过以前的搜到的资料得知Sebastian来自于重组家庭，现在也一直独居，绯闻较他这个聚光灯下的歌手来说可以说是少之又少，看起来像全身心把精力投入事业中了。也怪不得在发生这一系列事情之后他的情绪一直低迷。所以今晚的聚餐给了Sebastian一些属于家庭的轻松与关怀，家庭成员们表现出的恰到好处的欢迎让他每秒都很舒服。

在此时静谧的空间里，Sebastian嘴角也是轻微勾起的，睫毛均匀洒下阴影，随着呼吸颤动。Chris看到这样平和安静、没有杂事缠身、毫不设防的Sebastian，心里除了愉快，还泛上了一种熟悉的情感。这种感觉在面对Sebastian时出现的尤为频繁，可每次都来不及想它意味着什么。

于是Chris探身过去旋转按钮，将灯慢慢调暗，在趋于黑暗的过程中，他决定不去想这种感觉的潜在意义，而是遵从本能。

当Sebastian感到双唇相贴时眼前光线凝成的色块正慢慢变暗，他顿了一秒，手抬起想推开Chris，然而Chris却没下一步的动作，唇瓣仅仅是贴着，呼吸的热气缠绕在一起，混合着身上洗澡后的清爽和若有若无的信息素的味道。他们两个都在紧张，距离上次参加婚礼之后，他们还没有那么近距离的接触过。

原本想推拒的手渐渐改成环住了Chris的脖颈，把他往下压。

“可以吗？”Chris在解开他的浴袍带时再三确认，两人唇瓣厮磨，说话时含糊不清。

Sebastian抬眼一瞥，只是一个眼神，就让Chris明白其中的默许。

许久没有碰触的身体契合度依旧非常高，Chris房间的床铺了很软的床垫，Sebastian总有种不被拉住就会陷进去的错觉，因此全程手紧紧地握住Chris的小臂。为了不让Sebastian难受，Chris翻了个身，将他扶在上面，已经稍微显怀了，平时不经意还看不出来，手覆上去，已经可以摸到小腹微微凸起的弧度。里面有个生命，属于他们两个人的，正在渐渐成长。

Sebastian也是相当小心，虽然暂时还没什么感觉，但还是如履薄冰，连带着被进入时都缓慢许多。

他们的身体进行着久别重逢般的贴合，Chris半搂着他，喘息间听到Sebastian问：“你把这件事告诉你的家人了吗？”

虽然没有指明，但Chris知道他说的是孩子的问题，动作停了一下，然后又挺入，换得一声闷哼。

“你想吗？”Chris说，“我希望你和他们都对这件事有心理准备。”

脑子里被搅得一团乱，Sebastian无法迅速思考，过了许久才皱着眉，问：“你是在征求我的意见吗？”

Chris没说话，进行着自己的动作，Sebastian的手紧紧抓着床单，关节泛白，被Chris握住，然后慢慢变成了十指相扣。他的蓝眼睛在昏暗的光线下像镀上一层深色的虹膜，就那么看着Sebastian，将模糊的轮廓细细描画。

“是的，Seb，是的。”Chris终于开口了，“我在征求你的意见。”

不只是关于公开这些事的意见，而是关于更多更长远的生活的许可。

“标记我。”Sebastian没有正面回答，当膨胀的结堵住入口时，信息素终于实现了相融。新鲜却又令人意乱神迷的气味。

他略微失神的平复呼吸，床上已经一片狼藉，过了许久才睁开眼睛，看向Chris。

就像他一直以为的那样，不需要多说，就能懂了。

“我知道了，Seb。”Chris侧身抱住快要陷入睡眠的Sebastian。


	13. Chapter 13

两人睡得很沉，错过了早餐。等醒来时天已经大亮了，房间里的窗帘比较薄，遮光性不好，初冬的温和阳光洒进来，把Sebastian叫醒了。

Sebastian睡觉一向不耐光，卧室常常把所有光源遮的严丝合缝。而在Chris家里显然没有那么贴心的服务。

他睁开眼睛，准备翻身下床，还没动作，腰部以下酸痛感让他倒吸一口凉气。身后的Chris也醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地伸手一捞，像抱玩偶似的，想把Sebastian再抱回床上。Sebastian从来没这么晚起过，以致于头晕脑胀，手臂往后一挡，撑着床边站起来，走去推开洗手间的门。

Scott就在这个时候推开了门，看着室内一片狼藉和坐在床上发懵的Chris，一瞬间就领悟到这里发生过什么了。他咳嗽一声，满脸纠结和难以置信，对Chris比口型：“Sebastian呢？”

Chris揉了揉额头才缓过神，指着卫生间的门并且让Scott赶紧滚出去。

“我以为你们早上出门了。”Scott摊手，“你们什么时候回纽约？”

“午饭后。”Chris遵从Sebastian的意见，在工作日开始前赶回去。

Scott点点头，打了个手势示意自己先出去了，Chris看着Scott突然想起来刚到的那天，Scott对Sebastian说的那句话。自己穿上裤子和T恤，掀开被子下床，勾着Scott的脖子就往外走。

“老天，你不知道我那句话是什么意思？”Scott讶然，“最好让他告诉你，反正与我没关系。”

“到底是什么？”Chris耐心全无，直觉告诉他和Scott确实没什么关系，既然Scott特意在自己面前说出来，牵扯到的人就不得而知了，至于是好是坏，有多大牵扯，Chris却再也猜不出。

“去问他去问他。”Scott还是守口如瓶的样子，“反正你俩现在关系也不差。”

Chris眼看着在Scott这儿也问不出所以然，只好放他下楼了。Scott走到楼梯拐弯口还不忘回头用斥责的眼神看回去。

不是说关系极差分房睡吗，骗子。

Sebastian在洗手间里迟迟不肯出来。只裹了一件开口浴袍，镜子里映照着自己身上的青紫与吻痕交错的斑驳痕迹。昨晚他们已经够小心了，可现在看来还是有些过火。

他洗了把脸，凉水激了自己一下，清醒过来。刚刚隐约听到Chris和Scott的说话声，而且他默许了Chris把怀孕这件事情告诉他的家人，这样下来，Chris这边已经要对他知根知底了。

Sebastian抹了抹脸上的水珠，标记本就是个需要慢慢融合的过程，无法一蹴而就，更何况他现在这个体质愈发容易感到劳累，通过镜子，都能看到自己没精打采的样子。他叹了口气，束了束浴袍的带子，合住领口。

自己家那边早就知道这件事情了，他也懒得去想是不是Charles说漏了嘴，Stan先生目前在欧洲，倒是没什么表态，但Stan夫人对Chris就特别不满意了，并表示不是很想与对方见面。

Sebastian不知道该怎么把Stan夫人的态度告诉Chris，在度过了一段与Chris家人愉快时光之后。

毕竟Chris Evans在Stan夫人眼中归根结底就是一位“歌手”，无论前面的形容词有多长多耀眼，最后定位还是在“歌手”上。而且还是因为怀孕才选择结婚，对Sebastian家来说确实难以接受。

Chris是等到Sebastian走出来才去的洗手间，他路过Sebastian身边时担忧地扶了扶他，问：“你还好吗？”

Sebastian觉得自己可能脸色太差了，说“一切都很好”显得有些虚情假意，只好诚实回答：“全身都不舒服，有点头晕。”

“等吃过午饭就会好些了。”Chris安慰。

等他们都洗漱完时，距离午饭还有一小段时间。Chris让Sebastian现在房间里休息一会儿，自己先下去了。Sebastian知道他要和Lisa谈一谈。

房间隔音不错，Sebastian听不到楼下的声响。Lisa一直是个好说话、温和的人，或许并没有爆发争吵。Sebastian摸出手机充电，顺便回复了几封加急邮件，跟助理说自己会在下午回纽约，让她准备好一些工作文件。

刚忙完这些事，又有一条新邮件提醒，没有标记加急，Sebastian轻舒了口气，想把它放进滞后处理栏中。指尖刚点到那封邮件上，却顿住了。他揉了揉眼睛，确认自己没有看错。

发件人确实写的是Stan夫人的名字。

Sebastian来波士顿之前跟母亲约过时间，本想带一天波士顿一天纽约，用一个周末搞定两个家庭的见面，可Stan夫人也不知道是因为对Chris提不起什么见面的兴趣，还是真的去了洛杉矶度假，总之，“没时间。”

所以他才取消了单独给纽约安排的一天，周日下午才返回。可现在这封邮件是怎么回事？

Sebastian点开那封邮件，里面内容简洁明了，大意就是说一下自己已经从洛杉矶回来了，可以单独和Chris见一面。

单独。也就是说，Sebastian不需要在场。

Stan夫人愿意见Chris是件好事，但清清楚楚写着不让Sebastian插手，这让Sebastian心里没底，不知道Stan夫人准备怎么进行这次见面。

既然时间还没定下来，Sebastian决定先把这里的事情办完了，再告知Chris。

Chris上来叫他，神情没什么变化，如同只是下去喝了杯水。Sebastian也放下心来，随着他下楼。自从标记之后，他对Chris好像没那么激烈的抵触了。可能是因为信息素融合会帮助平复情绪，多了一层亲密关系。但这种转变并没带来什么不适。

他拉开餐椅坐下时，Lisa还是挂着和善的微笑，把煎好的鱼块往他那儿推了推。Scott和姐姐都有事离开了，只有父母在这里。

Chris的父亲也没有说话，只是看向Chris的眼神多了些不满和埋怨。

最终还是Lisa打破了沉默，她倒了杯柳橙汁，说：“Chris告诉我们你的情况了……我这件意料之外的事情感到抱歉。”

Sebastian放下刀叉，听她继续说。

“作为父母，我们其实也管不了太多，也相信你们能处理得很完美。无论结果是怎么样的，我们都希望这是没有旁人干扰的、你们自己做出的选择，而且你们都能得到快乐。”Lisa慢慢说完之后，又饱含歉意地对Sebastian说：“我知道怀孕是个非常难受，甚至痛苦的过程，孩子。真的很抱歉需要你猝不及防地来承受这一切。”

虽然说得不多，但Sebastian还是觉得心下有些感动，十分感激Chris父母的善解人意以及关怀，他摇了摇头，表示不需要Lisa的致歉，并且对Lisa的言论表示赞同。

他也希望自己的选择自己承担后果，不必理会外界干扰。但作为活在聚光灯和人们茶余饭后津津乐道的话题中的两个人，这个愿望也难免奢侈。

吃过午饭后，Chris父母听说他们要回纽约，也没有做过多的挽留，临走前打包了几块苹果馅饼交给Sebastian，并嘱咐他常来玩。

Lisa不放心，扯着Sebastian到一旁说了几句身体方面的注意事项。

“我妈妈很喜欢你。”回去的路上依旧是Chris开车，他把空调调到合适的温度，对坐在副驾驶的Sebastian说。

“你的父母都是很棒的人。”Sebastian瞟了一眼正扬着嘴角的Chris，“我说的是真的。”

“我知道我知道。”到达路口时遇到红灯，Chris停下车，举手投降，“如果不是这样，Lisa就不会骂我那么惨啦！”

Sebastian没有接话，他想了半天，重新打开那封邮件看了看，斟酌着怎么开口。等终于说出来之后，Chris反倒没什么表示。

“我很乐意去见你的妈妈。”正是阳光刺眼的时候，Chris摸出一副墨镜，架到Sebastian鼻梁上，“可以就这几天吗？下周我有两场代言活动和一次电台节目，然后下下周就要去洛杉矶参加颁奖典礼了。当然，如果时间不合适，我可以调整。”

Sebastian沉默了一下，给Stan夫人回了邮件。

到了纽约后，Sebastian没有立刻回家，而是选择先去公司。Chris把他送到地方之后，绕了个圈子去了录音棚，John说会在那里等他。

走进电梯的时候，Sebastian把墨镜摘下来，拿在手里时才恍然发觉，自己忘记把墨镜还给Chris了。

连带着对方给自己戴墨镜时，自己也没有闪躲，只是觉得稀松平常。大概时间长了，对这种亲近与友好已经习惯了。

他也说不清这是好事还是坏事了。

等两人再次见面时，已经到了晚上。纽约下了雨，从地底潮湿泛凉。Chris给Sebastian打了个电话，从录音棚出来就去接他。

在楼下等Sebastian的时候，Chris在车里看着雨刷摆动着扫掉挡风窗上的水滴，路灯和霓虹灯映出失焦模糊的色块。Scarlett给他打了个电话，通知他那首歌入围了最佳单曲奖和最佳编曲奖。两人对这个结果都早就做好了准备，因此也没觉得有什么惊喜可言。Scarlett顺便告诉了一起入围的名单，综合分析下来除了几位老牌歌手会造成潜在竞争之外，总体形势还是很稳妥的。

“这次表现不错。”Scarlett语气平淡地祝贺，“保持好自己的状态，你有个中场表演。”

“和Miley Cyrus一起吗？”Chris开玩笑。

“醒醒吧男孩，”Scarlett毫不留情地戳穿现实，“你只能和Dodger一起。”

Sebastian举着伞匆匆跑来，踩着地上的积水，裤脚湿了一片。他收了伞钻进车里，结果Chris递来的纸巾擦了擦水，然后挽起了裤脚。还好车里温度适宜，不会觉得很冷。

“恭喜你。”Sebastian说。

Chris没反应过来，愣了几秒，等车开出去了才意识到Sebastian已经知道他入围的事了。他也没打趣Sebastian的消息来得很迅速，无论如何，他还有个合约签在Sebastian公司下呢。

“谢谢。”他同样真诚地回应。

Sebastian点点头，没在这个话题上多聊，而是单刀直入的告诉他Stan夫人的回邮。

时间定在明天傍晚。看来Stan夫人也充分考虑了Chris的安排。

“好的。”Chris把这件事加入手机里的日程提醒，“所以只有我一个人去是吗？地点在哪儿？”

Sebastian抿了抿唇，说：“我家。”

全程云淡风轻，直到到了家才紧张起来。Chris拉开衣柜，选出几套自己认为得体的衣服，抱着去了Sebastian的卧室。

对方正在看书，见到Chris把一堆衣服扔到自己床上，有些疑惑。

“你看看哪一套合适？”Chris愁眉苦脸地坐在床沿。

Sebastian看看衣服堆，又看看Chris，没忍住还是笑了出来。他把书放到一旁，凑过去挑拣Chris的那些衣服。

“上帝，这些是表演用的衣服吗？”Sebastian拎起一件迷一样缀着亮片的外套，“相信我，这些不行。”

“有什么好建议？”Chris哀嚎一声，后仰倒在床上，正巧压到被子下Sebastian的小腿，对方也没挪开，自顾自笑着，乐不可支。

“你有没有正常的西装？活动赞助的也可以，只要，正常。”Sebastian重音咬在最后两个字上，眼看着Chris又返回房间，取了其他几套过来。

Sebastian看都没看，直接从里面抽出一套。

“这个可以。”他说，然后神情有些无辜地表示，“但这都是次要的，你知道，如果我妈妈不喜欢你，你穿成Elvis Presley都没用。”

Chris把那件衣服挑出来，表示受教了，然后愁苦地追问关于Stan夫人的喜好相关。

Sebastian说了半天，最后困到睁不开眼睛，Chris懒得回去，打算在这里睡一晚。Sebastian实在太困，懒得计较，拍了拍身边给他让出位置。

“仅此一次。”Sebastian说。

正值年终总结，Sebastian晚上在公司开会，手机在口袋里不停震动，挤满了Chris发来的信息。

基本都是心情写照，例如“堵车了”“快到门口了”“我要进去了太紧张了”“你家的房子很大” 。Sebastian基本一笑而过，并不想回复。

几分钟后，手机没再有信息提示，Sebastian知道Chris应该已经见到了Stan夫人。信息素的链接能勉强感应到对方焦灼的情绪。

这让Sebastian也不安起来，心神不宁，连注意力都很难集中。

不知道Stan夫人与Chris聊了什么？为什么自己不允许参加？到底现在到哪一步了？各种想法在脑海里窜来窜去。等终于平静下来，会议也快结束了。

他回办公室取了东西，让秘书把会议报告发到自己的邮箱，就急匆匆离开了公司。

回到家的时候，客厅里一片漆黑，Chris显然还没回家。Sebastian去冲了个澡，然后冲泡了一碗麦片，边吃边等。

没过一会儿，Chris就推开了门，Sebastian第一口麦片还没咽下去，差点呛在了嗓子里。他站起来，看Chris的表情一切如常，微微放下了心。

Chris把外套挂在玄关的衣架上，把钥匙往台子上一扔，叮哐作响。然后扯松了领带，给自己倒了杯水，捧着杯子坐到了Sebastian对面。

面面相觑，都没有开口。

Chris沉默地喝水，看着Sebastian吃麦片。Sebastian飞快地解决完之后，端着碗去厨房洗了放进碗柜，又回来坐下。

“你们聊了什么？”Sebastian问。

还没得到回答，就听到Chris笑了，他意味深长地说：“你好奇的话，我们就交换一下，你先回答我问你的，我再回答你问我的，怎么样？”

妈的。Sebastian多年经验告诉他，这句话只要被说出来就绝对会是个坑。但是Chris的表情很难讲道理，必须得选一个。

“成交。”Sebastian皱着眉答应了，手交叠放到膝盖上，有些防备，“你想问什么？”

Chris清清嗓子，把杯子放到桌面上，好整以暇地直视着Sebastian的眼睛。

“刚到波士顿的时候，Scott与你见面说的那句话是什么意思？”

Sebastian呼吸一窒，手攥紧了。


	14. Chapter 14

从Chris开口的瞬间，Sebastian就判断出来对方并不是真的不知道问题答案，而是在Sebastian这里对自己所知进行确认。

想都不用想，肯定是Stan夫人告诉他的。看看Chris这志得意满的表情吧！

Sebastian腹诽，但明面上也变得坦荡荡起来。他向后倚靠着，全身放松，眼睛眯起来，懒散的样子总想让人去挠他下巴——Chris也就只能这么想想。

“我还以为是什么大事。”Chris按捺不住，先说话了，余音未落就又笑起来，“让我好奇那么久。”

Sebastian挑挑眉，对Chris的评价不置可否，确实是不值一提的小事，只是对自己而言总有那么一点不好意思说出口。

所以他自然而然地茬过了这个话题，直截了当地问：“所以你们聊了什么？”

Chris沉默了一晌，仿佛在思考要从哪里开始讲起。今晚其实与Stan夫人没有聊太多的事情，Stan夫人好像早就了解过他了，知根知底的一问，Chris就知道他端不住了。

他简单的把过程概括一下，和Sebastian说了说，并且夸赞了一下Stan家的装潢非常漂亮，很有现代风格。

既然与Stan夫人交谈很愉快，Sebastian也不打算追问了，好笑地瞥了他一眼，站起来就上楼了。

Chris也跟着上去，熟门熟路地去了昨晚住的卧室。

“回去。”Sebastian刚洗完漱出来，看见Chris正脱衬衫，走过去推了推他的胳膊。

Chris边脱衬衫换上睡衣，边从善如流地回答：“刚刚想起今晚聊天的事，顺便跟你说一下。”

没有任何技术含量的借口。但Sebastian没有反驳，默许一般钻进了被子里，扭开床头的小灯，继续读昨晚那本书。Chris也不打扰他，洗完澡后就躺到了Sebastian给他留的另半边床位，盯着天花板上被床头灯晕染的一小片昏黄。

一时间没有人说话，沉静的夜晚，房间里只有均匀的呼吸和偶尔翻过书页的声音。

没看几页，Sebastian就觉得有些困倦了，他合上书放到一旁，余光看向Chris，觉得他可能已经睡着了，就探身把床头灯关掉，轻手轻脚地躺下。

没想到还没来得及翻个身，Chris的手就搭到他腰上了，声音听起来十分清醒。

“一切还好吗？”

Sebastian没拨开那只手，不太想搭理他，但觉得又不太好，两相纠结下来混乱地点了点头，闭上眼睛催促自己入眠。

这段时间或许心情好了许多，而且生活节奏没有那么快，之前剧烈的反应也没有那么经常了。只不过容易疲倦还是伴随着他。

也不知道具体出于哪方面的缘故，Sebastian这次睡着的特别快。虽然房间里开了空调，但冬日的夜晚还是有些寒冷，他不自觉地往后靠了靠，而Chris也恰好蹭向前，两个人紧密的贴合在一起。Chris的唇抵着Sebastian的后颈，往下移了移，吻了一下他的腺体。

Sebastian动了动，轻哼一声，没有醒过来，只是无比自然地抓住了Chris放在他腰间的手，手心覆在他的手背上。

空气里多了一丝清香的信息素的味道，Sebastian的信息素一向是非常好闻的，不像有些Omega过于甜腻，而是并不激烈，但隐含侵略性的气味。侵略性表现在，闻过一次后，就再也忘不掉了。

只不过和以往不同的是，现在的Sebastian信息素里，掺了Chris的味道。

Chris一时没有睡意，前额磨蹭了一下Sebastian柔软的棕发，脑海里却回想起了今晚发生的事情。

他按照约定时间到了Sebastian发给他的地址，看起来就像一个普通的独立住宅，他站在门口按下了门铃，过了一会儿才有人来给他开门。

是一位看起来比较成熟的年轻人，他侧让一下，让Chris进了房子，自我介绍是Sebastian的哥哥。

Chris有些惊讶，但没有表现出来，听闻Sebastian确实有这么一个高学历的哥哥，来自继父那边的，现在和Sebastian一起管理公司，而且最近因为Sebastian的特殊状况，工作的事情打算先让他的哥哥帮忙代理，最近因为工作交接，通话也比较频繁。

Sebastian的哥哥看起来很友好，对Chris眨眨眼睛，说很喜欢他的歌。

很像交际之间通用的客套言论，但Chris还是十分受用。在表达感谢之后，Stan夫人恰巧下楼了。

“来的很准时，Evans先生。”Stan夫人坐在沙发上，示意Chris随便坐。

Chris有些拘谨，他不知道Stan夫人是什么性格，听Sebastian所言，她精通钢琴，并且在Sebastian还小的时候带着他一路从东欧来到美国。亲眼一见确实十分有气质，并不凌厉，不过仍有些不太好相与的感觉。

也或许是心理因素在作祟。Chris接过了饼干，咬了一口。

Stan夫人主导了这次谈话，她在Sebastian那里知道了全过程，包括下一步的打算，并且表示不打算干涉他们的事情。这一点与Lisa倒是相仿。

在明确Stan夫人并不会干涉他们之间的生活后，Chris就稍微放松了一点。他本身性格就非常容易与别人熟络起来，而且笑点奇特，没几句话就让Stan夫人对他提升了好感度。

“你和你的兄弟性格很像。”Stan夫人突然说。

Chris怔住了，兄弟？Scott？他试探性地问了一句，Stan夫人点了头。

“对，就是那位叫Scott Evans的年轻人。他开了一家酒吧，与Sebby认识一段时间了。”说到这里，Stan夫人对Chris微笑，“如果不是这个，估计Sebby可能还不认识你呢。”

说者无心听者有意，这句话提醒了Chris那个他好奇许久的问题。但现在还不准备直接问出来，否则显得有些急躁。

Stan夫人提到她本来对Chris的职业不太满意，毕竟是个很难定性的歌手，与Sebastian常年固定工作地点不同，Chris要时常出差。

但她从不想不尊重Sebastian的选择。

Sebastian的哥哥早就出门了，他晚上要和Sebastian一起在公司开会。等房子里就剩下Stan夫人和Chris两个人时，Chris才把心里的疑问讲了出来。

“Sebby没有告诉你？”Stan夫人皱了皱眉，她和Sebastian长得很像，眼睛是灰蓝色的，只不过多了几分时间的痕迹，她没详细描述，但也把答案告诉了Chris。

虽然简要，但Chris还是能想象出当时的情景，并且有些许印象，听到最后，嘴角上翘也没察觉到。

原来他与Sebastian退错房间门的那次相遇并不是第一次，之前Scott酒吧刚开业时，Chris去捧过场，没工作的时候偶尔会在那里唱几首歌，有粉丝听到消息赶过去，给Scott的酒吧增加了不少人气。

而作为Scott的朋友，Sebastian也应邀去那里呆过一晚。他曾经研究过调酒技巧，手法不错，在吧台那里调了一会儿酒。正巧就在那天，Chris在台上唱了首歌。

Sebastian当时还没有接手公司的娱乐业务，对Chris也不是很熟，只觉得他唱得不错，Scott指了指说那是我哥哥，Sebastian以为Scott开玩笑，也没放在心上。唱完两首歌后，Sebastian给Chris调了杯酒，要Scott帮忙穿过台下粉丝人群递给Chris。然而当时Chris刚下台就接了Scarlett的电话，要他回公司确认行程，那杯酒以为是Scott请的就没喝，摆摆手离开了。

那杯酒被拿回吧台上，Sebastian有些败兴，没搭理Scott，就让Scott喝掉了。当晚Sebastian也回了公司，秘书给他几份文件，是准备和公司签订临时合同的艺人。Sebastian本想搁置一下明天再说，却偶然间看到了Chris的照片，当下就签了。

本想第二天再仔细看看Chris的资料，结果被秘书当做已完成合同拿走了。再然后Sebastian接手了公司娱乐产业相关，就忙忘了。

这个故事是在Stan夫人的描述中加上自己的回忆串起来的。Chris轻快地舒了口气。Scott所说的念念不忘，原来不仅指的Sebastian调的那杯酒，还指的Chris。

“他回来有些懊恼，跟我提了一下。没想到他忘了，我还记得。”Stan夫人温和地说。

那杯酒和Chris那晚唱的单曲名字一样，叫relationship。现在还列在Scott的酒水清单上。

可惜当时灯光太暗，声音太吵，人们挤挤挨挨，他在台上甚至都没怎么看到Sebastian。如果还能回到那天晚上，他或许会选择不登台唱歌，而是去吧台那里点杯酒。

不过，即使已经改变不了，但目前的发展也还能接受，只是多绕了几个弯子。

Better late than never.

一个计划在Chris心中悄悄成型。

他紧了紧拥住Sebastian的手臂，是两人份的温暖。Sebastian看起来很难搞，很强硬，总端架子。但实际上很好说话，而且心软得很。就如同昨晚对Chris的合宿说“仅此一次”，但两人都知道，根本不存在“下不为例”。

都知道，但是都不说。


	15. Chapter 15

接下来的两周，Sebastian和Chris都开始了极为忙碌的年终收尾工作。对于Sebastian而言，他几乎要把全天的时间投入到一堆堆汇报总结和清单上，还有合作公司举办的商业酒会。前者对他而言得心应手，后者则基本由他人代劳了。他的哥哥也因此忙的透不过气，在楼梯间遇到Sebastian时打个招呼，再开玩笑般重重叹一口气，让Sebastian觉得很过意不去。

即便把工作安排出去了许多，落在Sebastian这里的还是不少，他这段时间一直在办公室连着的小隔间过夜，那里本来就是为了应对工作忙碌才专门辟出来的单间。

而Chris忙的内容相对而言就更机变了，一些代言在年末都要更新，而且应接不暇的活动把他的形成钉在复杂的航班线路上。偶尔回到纽约也呆不够一整天。Sebastian的公司楼下有个音乐工作室，里面的设备质量上乘，John和他敲定细节时总是约在工作室里。Chris刚下了飞机就匆匆赶过去，期间没怎么说话，吃了一片润喉糖。

冬季本就干燥，过几天还有次演出，Chris被三令五申地要求好好保护嗓子。

结束的时候Chris本想顺便上楼去看望Sebastian，但劳烦助理去前台问了问得知对方正在会议室，只好作罢。在录音室旁边有一家星巴克，Chris知道Sebastian是这里的老主顾了，进去买了一杯热可可一份甜点，付了小费让店内员工帮忙送上楼，紧接着就离开了。

Sebastian坐在会议室里，听部门经理介绍明年规划，门却被敲响了。秘书走进来，端着一杯还温暖的热饮放到Sebastian面前，并轻声说还有一份甜点放在办公桌上了。

他有些奇怪，热可可的温度透过杯壁传递到他的手心，他转了转杯子，除了熟悉的Logo外，看到姓名栏处写着Mr.Evans。

上面马克笔的字迹干透了，Sebastian用指尖描摹了边缘，那个名字仍清清楚楚、干净利落地写在那里，像刻印在了上面。他恍然大悟，明白这莫名其妙的点单来自于哪位多日不见的先生，有点想笑却不得不忍着，唇紧紧抿成了一条直线，在两端却有不易觉察的上扬的弧度。

部门经理没有注意到上司的细微表情变化，对在座其他人而言刚刚只是个常见的短暂插曲，工作仍有序的继续，今年的目标达成情况和明年的规划不会有任何的改变。而Sebastian却知道这不一样，他的工作仍然沿着轨道前行，然而生活却已经不再是稳定的计划表。

每次Sebastian旁若无人地端起杯子的时候，写着名字的部分被他牢牢地贴在手心，杯壁露出来的只是一部分Logo和空白。

虽然无人知道到底发生了什么，但有一点可以确定，他们的上司心情不错。

Alpha和Omega协会的证明已经开下来了，但两人都默契地没有人去提这个事情。结婚这件事仿佛也没有那么着急，可以无限期延长了。

其实这也没有影响到什么，周围的朋友都默认他们是在一起的，有没有那份实质婚姻都不会改变这一认知。

Sebastian由于工作过于繁忙，身体有些吃不消，想约时间去Charles那儿做检查也一直没有得空。Chris从洛杉矶赶回来，推开隔间的门就看到Sebastian恶心反胃到满额冷汗，当场就急了，半抱着人去Charles那里。

Charles做了全套的检查，得出结论就是身体负荷太重，让他好好休息。

Sebastian不得不强制放了假，除了重要工作需要参与，其他的都不用插手了。Chris一天三个电话问候，每次都紧张兮兮的，弄得Sebastian都哭笑不得。

“我真的很好，真的。”Sebastian在家里的沙发上看电视，上面刚刚播完Chris的那个采访，上面的Chris穿着笔挺的西装，梳着一丝不苟的发型，回答问题时活泼又不失风度，哪和电话里这个小孩子性格一样，这个反差的发现让Sebastian语气里都带着笑，“我从没感觉这么好过了。”

“看来我确实紧张过头了，”Chris在西海岸，旁边有海浪拍向礁石的声音，“这里环境不错，我是指，海滩很漂亮，你可以过来看看。”

Sebastian顿了一两秒，刚想顺口答应，结果仔细思考又不对，最后才说：“谁会在冬天去海滩呢老兄？”

Chris以一种玩笑被揭穿的夸张的哈哈大笑回应，又啰嗦地嘱咐了一句别穿太薄，那边有人在喊他名字，就匆匆挂断了。

这种无聊的对话每天都要进行几次，但双方都乐此不疲。现在已经三个月左右，Sebastian的身体再迟钝，也不能保持平坦了。他不得不穿宽松的毛衣和长款外套来掩盖显怀的肚子，走到哪里都小心翼翼地怕碰到，而且明显重了很多，运动比平时吃力。

朋友来找他玩，几个人在后院摆了椅子和桌子搞BBQ，配合Sebastian喝蔬果汁。Chace带着Cat一起来了，那只猫已经长大了不少，喜欢粘着人，Chace走到哪儿它就跟到哪儿，最后被Sebastian用鱼罐头收买了，老老实实窝在草坪上吃罐头，尾巴勾来勾去缠着Sebastian的脚踝。

Chace很不服，自己用多少猫粮猫玩具喂熟的猫，转眼间就被策反了。但Cat觉得理所应当，吃人嘴软，它凭本事吃的鱼罐头，暂时屈于人下又怎么了？

最后离开的时候，Chace把它抱走，Cat还一路对着Sebastian叫。

气的Chace大步折回来，把篮子往Sebastian手里塞：“给你给你给你！”

Sebastian笑的快要喘不上气了，连连推拒：“我最近不能养，你带走吧，有时间我去看它。”

晚上的时候Sebastian跟Chris聊起那只没有缘分养的猫，觉得很有意思。

“那次我还想邀请你去迪士尼。”Chris用极为委屈的语气说：“到现在都没成行。”

说到这里Sebastian才想起来还有这么一回事，找了半天没找到那张票，最后在钱夹里找到了。不过已经过了日期，自动作废。

当时对Chris的态度和现在也构成了极大的反差，那时候一心不想与Chris有太多的瓜葛，对他烦不胜烦。然而没想到经过弯弯绕绕，机缘巧合下又凑到了一起。最让他意外的是，Chris竟然就是那个被杂事推到脑海深处的在酒吧遇到的歌手。

突然清闲下来的日子让Sebastian有些不适应，还好最近Chris上镜的工作非常多，在媒体平台上看到熟悉的脸，总是有种奇妙的感觉。

距离圣诞越来越近，Sebastian偶尔刷iTunes时，看到Chris入围奖项的单曲下载量自从公布以来依旧处于稳定上升阶段。Sebastian打开听了听，正是耳熟能详的旋律，Chris有段时间经常抱着吉他弹，当时还没有加上混音，为了写词而时断时续的，听起来也极为清澈。

每位歌手都对慢歌有着不同的解读，Chris显然属于喜欢的那类。他的一张专辑里总少不了慢歌，都是自己作的曲。

很少有人去认真听那种歌，快节奏的社会让整个音乐市场都浮躁起来。

“我欣赏摇滚，也欣赏抒情慢歌。”Sebastian记得在一本杂志上看到有关Chris的采访，Chris认真地说：“这都是很边缘的旋律，曾经我认为这种太过追求极端，但现在我不这么想。抛去表面，我们追求的应该是内里的纯净。我相信在音乐中它仍是存在的，即使在如今很难受到广泛群体的看好。”

Sebastian很喜欢无比专注谈自己对于音乐看法的Chris，总是光芒耀眼，属于舞台上的追光灯，但又有一种饱满的、令人心向往之的自信和喜爱。

圣诞节那天Sebastian去了Stan夫人那里，Stan先生也及时赶了回来，难得凑在一起吃圣诞夜晚餐。

Stan夫人烤了一只火鸡，Sebastian帮她从烤箱里拿出来，撕开上面的锡箔纸。外面是整点的钟声，大街小巷布满了圣诞夜歌曲。

手机在口袋里响了起来，Sebastian洗了洗手，擦干净水后摸出嗡嗡作响的手机。上面是Chris的名字。

“圣诞快乐Seb！”刚接通，Chris的声音就传了过来，他那里很喧嚷，应该在进行明晚颁奖典礼的彩排。

“圣诞快乐。”Sebastian听Chris匆匆的脚步声找到一个僻静的地方，才开始了今晚的聊天。

Chris紧张极了，这次颁奖的保密工作做的相当好，直到现在Chris心里都没有底，不停地踱步。

保密工作确实他妈的好极了。Sebastian内心也翻了个白眼，他连一丁点消息都不知道，老天，他还是这个音乐奖的投资人之一。

不过他的投资与Chris没有任何关系，Sebastian所在的企业已经与这个奖项合作了很久了，以前是作为珠宝或服装赞助来提高知名度，现在则是以娱乐产业目的寻找可以展开合作的艺人。更何况他和Chris的关系没有公开。

现在这方面的工作都交给了Sebastian的哥哥，他顺便问了问，在哥哥那里也得到了同样不知情的答复。

还好Chris并不是来找安慰的。话题很快聊了过去，转到了舞台布置和表演服装上。

“你的衣服还是缀满亮片吗？”Sebastian调侃，他都可以想象Chris辩解时瞪大眼睛的样子。

“哦不，当然不，绝不。”Chris坚定地拒绝，“这次十分正常，我发誓。”

沉默了一瞬，然后一起大笑起来。

第二天晚上的典礼，电视上有转播。Sebastian坐在沙发上，Stan夫人递给他一盘蜂蜜姜饼。红毯部分很短，Chris在镜头里停留了几分钟就匆匆进了内场。他穿了暗蓝色的西装三件套，口袋里折着黑白格的方巾，在人群中很扎眼。

重头戏在中场表演之后，Chris临时换了身衣服，在台上唱了首快节奏的歌，他在圈里人缘很好，台下不少圈内好友鼓掌叫好。下场之后镜头再转到Chris身上时，他又换回西装，端正地坐在红丝绒椅子上。

虽然看起来十分平静，但只有Sebastian知道，他的心理活动都挤满了自己的短信信箱。

「 天啊」。这是最新的一条，来自于他中场表演前半分钟，应该是在候场。

重要的奖项开始了，Sebastian也跟着紧张起来，他知道Chris入围了最佳编曲和最佳单曲，而刚刚的最佳编曲颁给了一位资深的作曲家。

Sebastian想了想，还是给Chris发了一条短信，内容是简简单单的「别泄气」。

最佳单曲奖在专辑奖之后颁发，颁奖嘉宾上去像往常一样讲些有意思的开场白来调节气氛卖关子，大屏幕播放着入围的单曲的片段剪切。

直到台下发出友好的嘘声，嘉宾才笑着打开信封。

电视转播的音效十分令人紧张，Sebastian都忍不住屏住了呼吸。

“最佳单曲奖——”男嘉宾拉长声音，抬眼扫视着台下紧张地入围者。

女嘉宾接过，对着麦克风大声地读出来：“love at first sight！”然后有些意外地眨了眨眼睛，补充：“噢，作曲作词和演唱都是Chris Evans，快来吧！”

镜头迅速切换到被人簇拥着站起来的Chris Evans，特写镜头清晰到能看见Chris因震惊和喜悦上下滚动的喉结。

他整理了下衣服，上了台，按照事先准备的稿子发表获奖感言。

圣诞节的音乐颁奖一向是极为重要和权威的，影响力非常大，而且人们圣诞休假在家，也带动了收视。于情于理，Chris得到这个奖，对以后的前景大有裨益。

Sebastian深知这个道理，也特别真诚地为他感到高兴。电视上的Chris刚拿着奖杯走下台，没过一会儿Sebastian的手机就响了。

他站起来，在Stan夫人意味深长的眼光中去自己房间，关上门，按下接听键。

Chris在后台，吵吵嚷嚷的背景音中Sebastian还是清晰分辨出了Chris的声音。像那次雨天Chris去公司接他时一样，Sebastian说：“恭喜你。”

话刚出口，他就觉得这可能显得有些冷淡，又补了一句：“实至名归。”

Chris笑了，很开心，他轻快地问有没有听他的获奖感言，里面有几句话是临场加的，Scarlett可能要追杀他。

Sebastian不好意思承认自己当时只顾着看Chris的脸了，确实无暇顾及他到底讲了什么，毕竟开头和结尾都中规中矩，就像官方发言稿的复制粘贴。

然而Chris没有注意这一点，他沉浸在喜悦中，并且对Sebastian就要回纽约了，不过得先去趟波士顿看望父母。

“可以帮我捎你妈妈烤的苹果馅饼吗？”Sebastian说。

Chris不可思议地发出一声：“啊？”

“我很喜欢吃。”Sebastian原谅了Chris对他和Lisa友好关系的低估。

Chris在那边笑了，仿佛只有这一刻才是从心底溢满了开心，他弯着眼睛，扬着声调，说：“好！”

电话挂断后，Sebastian去网络上查找刚刚Chris的获奖感言，成功找到了回放。

前面是非常正经的官方说辞，Sebastian听得昏昏欲睡，脑袋要沾到枕头上了。

隐约间听到一句。

“同时，不，应该是最重要的，我需要感谢在这首歌写词过程中，生活中出现的那个人，并且是歌名的灵感源泉。”

背景屏幕上恰到好处的写着这首歌的名字——

《Love at First Sight》。

Sebastian瞬间清醒了，又倒回去重听，确认自己没有听错。这句话在里面铺垫的非常好，很难引人注意，却在Chris口中成为了最至关重要的部分。

他坐在床上，思绪万千，不知道哪种情绪占了上风。电脑上播放的视频回放也已经到了下台的部分，他把电脑放在一旁，摸出手机，在短信框里编辑了很久，删删减减，才闭着眼睛按下了发送键。

Chris一直在后台忙着寒暄和办理领奖的手续，以及应对源源不断地记者采访，等他突出重围坐上车，并且回复了短信时，Sebastian已经睡着了。

于是他们两人的短信界面，在圣诞节翌日的傍晚十一点半，存在着这么一段对话。

「 就像For Elise一样，你把这首歌献给我？」

「是的，献给你。」


	16. Chapter 16

颁奖典礼后Chris并没有立刻赶回纽约，他在洛杉矶被一个又一个采访和后续活动绊住了，Scarlett亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，以免他高度紧绷的工作压力下会冒出不恰当言论。

这次获奖是个好契机，各大网站搜索榜上Chris的人气都呈正向增长的态势，Scarlett让他在被提问到下一步的计划时，宣布会开巡演。

“巡演？”Chris高声喊道：“这是怎么一回事？”

“我和你说过。”Scarlett老神在在地坐在休息室的软皮沙发上，又强调了一遍，“我说过你明年会有演唱会的工作安排。”

“在什么时候？”

Scarlett打开手机，看了看日期，没有受Chris明显焦灼情绪的干扰，平静地回答：“应该在下半年。上半年你得忙于新专辑的发行，然后紧接着巡演。”说完，她把手机往口袋里一扔，双手握起放到膝盖上，直视着Chris的眼睛，“本来打算的是把巡演安排在上半年，显然你的家庭生活不能让你满足这个小小的工作需要。”

是的。Scarlett的安排一向既稳又准，几句话就说到了Chris听闻巡演之后所担心的点上了。他前几天知道Sebastian去Charles那儿做了产检，上半年就差不多到时间了。Chris根本无法放心Sebastian而心无旁骛地去工作。

Scarlett把巡演安排到下半年，倒是真的给他帮了个大忙。

不过，Chris揉了揉眉心，说：“根本不存在什么安排在上半年的打算吧。”

Scarlett有些意外，但随即笑了，大方地点头：“对，场地和宣传都还没到位，上半年太急了。只是顺手提高一下经纪人的亲和力而已。”

晚上有一场派对，非正式的那种，Chris找了半天，也没找到休闲装。他本以为只要几天就能回去，行李根本没多带，衣服也是只拿了成套的西装。

最后Chris不得不选择了看起来只是稍微休闲款的西装。

派对上熟人很多，Chris从进门起就开始了不停地寒暄，喝了至少四种低度数酒精饮料，以免因宿醉而错过明早的工作。

他坐在沙发上，吃着桌子上的黄油爆米花，这段时间的健身锻炼让他都要味觉失灵了。还没等歇一口气，身旁就坐下了一个人。

是他的好哥们Anthony。他们有很长时间没见面了。

Anthony穿了件普通的T恤，戴着棒球帽，与Chris撞撞拳头打招呼。然后上下扫视了一眼，调侃：“嘿老兄，你等会儿要去参加婚礼吗？”

Chris耸耸肩，接下话茬，与Anthony就西装这一点开了几个玩笑。两人前仰后合，差点扫掉那桶爆米花。

有几个棕发女郎从沙发前走过，是派对主人请来的朋友，对Chris好像颇有好感，数次回头对他眨眼睛。

围观这一幕的Anthony啧啧两声，凑过去悄声打听：“你和Sebastian怎么样了？我是说……嗯……各个方面？”

Chris瞟了他一眼，把手里的爆米花桶放回桌子上。

“谢谢你，Mackie。”Chris在好友面前也难得一反常态地思考用词，“我和……我和Seb，正在慢慢来。”

慢慢来？Anthony表面应和地点头，内心里无比绝望地想，你们恋爱还没开始谈就有孩子了，想怎么慢？从哪儿开始慢？

“听哥哥一句劝，年轻人。”Anthony觉得自己愈发不能理解他们之间体现的感情新时尚了，靠过去哥俩好的勾住肩膀，“有些事自己公开要比被媒体晾出来好得多。”

Chris沉默地思考了一会儿，才在Anthony胸口处锤了锤。

“谢了。”

回到纽约后，Sebastian不知道Chris到底怎么了，刚见面就被拉去了New York City Clerk去领了结婚许可。

“你怎么了？”Sebastian有些担忧地看着Chris，甚至想伸手去摸摸对方的额头。

“我很好。”领到结婚许可后Chris明显松了口气，给Sebastian打开车门后，才绕到另一边坐上驾驶座。结婚许可拿在手里轻飘飘的，但Chris却像被定了心，想起之前Sebastian表示了明确地拒绝举办婚礼，他觉得现在再提这件事情，Sebastian的态度应该会有所不同。

于是Chris旁敲侧击地说了一下他的想法，然后屏气凝神，握着方向盘直视道路，却紧张地关注着副驾驶座上的动静。

Sebastian被他问了个猝不及防，一时没想好怎么回答，但没有立刻否定就说明还有希望。

“……肯定不行。”过了一会儿，Sebastian才传来一句。还没等Chris泄气地塌下肩膀，他又思索着补充了一句：“我现在的样子根本穿不上西装。”

“……”Chris猛地转头，差点扭到了脖子，Sebastian正在看手机，他已经很显怀了，坐在椅子上能看到明显的小腹凸起，这样子确实不太方便穿修身的西装。

如果能穿上西装的时候可以举办婚礼吗？Chris本来想继续追问，但Sebastian只是瞥了他一眼，他就知道答案了。

于是Chris琢磨着给Scarlett打电话咨询哪里能定婚礼场地。

“你醒一醒。”Scarlett忙的脚不沾地，接到Chris电话时硬生生压住自己的怒火才没有说出脏话，“你的巡演地点都没定下来，就在忙这个了？”

“不过……”Chris心想这两件事量级明显不同，巡演怎么能和婚礼比？

“还早，Chris，放轻松。”Scarlett虽然觉得最该放轻松的是自己，但还是尽职尽责地安抚对方，“还有半年，都够你去NASA申请去月球办婚礼。”

好吧，好像确实没什么需要急的。Chris挂断电话。

可他就是想。

第二天下午，Chris和Sebastian顺路接了Scott，去办理结婚证。Scott一脸不忿地坐在后座，指责他们让自己当证婚人但没考虑过自己刚失恋的心情。

“你失恋的有点久，我都忘了那个人的名字了。”Chris说。

“……我就是随口抱怨一下。”Scott抬手表示放弃争辩。

他们填了三张表，其中两张要给Alpha协会和Omega协会。填完表后办理的速度就快了起来，结婚证拿到手上时还有些虚幻的不真实感。

“恭喜你们。”Scott翻着白眼，“彻底摆脱单身队伍了。”

经常跟弟弟抬杠的Chris居然没有说话。Scott觉得情形不对，也赶紧闭了嘴。

这种奇妙的感觉一直持续到回了家。Chris虽然见到过许多次来自他人的结婚证，也参加过不少婚礼，但这次主角变成自己，一切又如崭新的一样了。

心里依旧轻飘飘的，但是有了底。

“你有什么感觉吗？”Chris脱下外套，问Sebastian。

Sebastian的表情一直都平静无波，好像这件事也只不过是去签了个名字回来。签下名字，合同达成，合作就定了锤。

Chris想Sebastian也应该是没什么感觉的，他一直都是处变不惊的样子，即使刚查出怀孕那会儿，Chris还没推开门就听到了Sebastian倒过来安慰情绪激动的Charles，就好像怀孕的不是他一样。

果不其然，Sebastian看向Chris，眼睛里情绪复杂，努力寻找着Chris所说的“感觉”。刚签字的时候确实有点儿激动，结婚证在手里也沉甸甸的。不过冷静下来后就觉得没什么了，在无数件意料之外的事里，与Chris结婚是为数不多的意料之中。

他沉默了半天，走到Chris面前，犹豫着伸出手臂。

“拥抱一下？”Sebastian试探着。

话音未落，就被拉住手腕带到一个紧紧地怀抱里。Chris只穿了一件衬衫，胸膛的温热驱走了Sebastian从外面带回的寒气。他们身高相仿，凸起的小腹贴着Chris的，有种特别的感觉。Chris的下巴压着他肩膀，紧贴着耳朵，所有声音都骤然放大，呼吸声，甚至睫毛扇动掀起的小小的气流，都仿佛敲打着玻璃的急雨，震着他的鼓膜。

Chris的手本来覆在他的背上，慢慢往前，搭住他的手臂，往下，摸到他的肚子上。手心的热度传递到里面，抚慰着身体里正成长的小生命。

Sebastian环住Chris的手臂紧了紧，侧低下头，发丝顶在他的肩膀，脸埋到颈窝里，呼吸里尽是清淡香水混合着须后水的清爽气息，如同一根掉在他心里的羽毛，轻轻挠着。他舒服地叹了口气，心里一片柔软。

就在这么一瞬间，一个念头跑到Sebastian的脑海里，刺目的闪电，最后凝聚成雷声。

操。Sebastian被万千惊雷唤起了迟钝的反应。

我结婚了，和Chris Evans。

他们商量了半夜，最后决定事不宜迟，尽早公开。本来Chris担心公开后会对Sebastian造成不可避免的影响，但想到以后Sebastian和Chris一同出门的次数会有很多，若是隐瞒下去，被曝光出来后造成的舆论更一发而不可收拾。矛盾之下，只能选择快刀斩乱麻。

公关写好了稿子，确认没有问题后，就在新年刚开始时发出了。Chris第一时间在Twitter上转发了新闻稿，并且在内容上写道：“谢谢，就是这样，应该没什么需要解释的。”

Sebastian没有私人Twitter账号，而且他本人一直在幕后，所以并没有那么高的知名度。因为这件事专门去申请了一个账号，给Chris的转发点了个赞。

一石激起千层浪，新年伊始就发生了那么大的新闻，引起了广泛的关注，大多数的人都是处于震惊状态。

许多报纸的大标题上就写着Chris和Sebastian的名字。

不过虽然如此，Sebastian的生活并没有受到太大的影响，一是他的家庭背景在那儿摆着，并没娱记敢贸然撞枪口，二是他们的公关团队不错，节奏把握得很好。一旦没有料可挖，网民们讨论热情也消耗的很快，这件事就慢慢地被揭过去了。

Chris按照工作计划，发了准备已久的专辑，John在制作人圈子里的知名度再加上Chris刚获得了最佳单曲，许多业内乐评人对专辑的质量都表示十分看好。

上半年的事情也不是很多，Chris走了趟宣传，然后开始准备下半年的巡演。地点定下来了，从新泽西开始，沿着东海岸往下，最后回到纽约结束。

空闲时间十分富足，Chris全部用来陪伴Sebastian。

身体负荷越来越重，Sebastian有时候晚上时睡时醒，总觉得喘不上气，从平躺逐渐习惯左侧卧也耗费了不少时间。

Chris买了一堆婴儿书，并且拽着Sebastian出门散步，回来的时候推了一个婴儿车。

“你不觉得有点儿早吗？”Sebastian一言难尽地盯着被布置好的婴儿房，摆在正中央的是淡蓝色婴儿床，能晃来晃去，天花板还悬挂了一串星星月亮的那种。

他知道Chris喜欢小孩，但没想到他这么喜欢。

“是因为找到一个能平等对话的人类了吗？”Sebastian继续问。

这间婴儿房是由一间客房改造的，Sebastian这几天没事的时候就看着Chris忙来忙去，甚至表达了想在家里安家用小电梯的愿望。

“想都不要想。”Sebastian一口否决。虽然他现在下楼有点困难，但还没到需要用电梯的地步。

Chris有时候会在Twitter上分享他的喜悦，他关注了Sebastian申请的那个小号，但Sebastian从来没更新过动态，除了给Chris点了个赞，关注数一直只有“1”之外，一切都是空荡荡的，连头像都没有。

不过只要关注着，Chris就知道Sebastian会一直看那唯一关注者的动态。

在家休息的时间长了，Sebastian胖了一点儿，脸颊上的肉软软的，整个人都如同柔软了下来。

“很可爱。”Chris不厌其烦地一次次戳Sebastian的苹果肌。

正在看杂志的Sebastian把手里的书往旁边一摔，拿出手机，就着上面的倒影，越看越发愁。

“我需要去健身房。”他说。

“还有一个月。”Chris看了看日期，“其实现在真的很好。没必要做什么改变。”而且我费了多大劲才把你凹下去的脸颊养回来。

“把你手从我的脸上拿开。”Sebastian忍无可忍地翻了个白眼，扶着沙发扶手站起来，朝厨房走去。

Sebastian摸了摸肚子。

“所以我们距脱离这种半失业状态还有一个月的时间是吗？”Sebastian回头问Chris。

Chris被他的形容逗笑了，点头：“是的，好好珍惜吧工作狂。”

“这真是我放的最长的一次带薪假期。”Sebastian挑挑眉，没过多久也笑了起来。过久了这种闲散生活，回到工作上还不一定需要多长时间才能适应过来。

说是一个月，实际上才刚过了半个月，Sebastian就躺手术台了。凌晨三点，Chris孤零零守在手术室外面。

消毒水的味道很浓，Chris都觉得有些呼吸不畅，他紧张得坐立不安，最后靠在墙上撑住身体，手握成拳，里面全是冷汗。

这个时间很尴尬，联系谁都感觉不合适，双方父母说会赶过来，但真正到的时候估计也结束了。每一秒都被无限拉长，直到手术室门打开，Chris都没反应过来。

“一切都很顺利。”护士对Chris说。

Chris道谢，恍惚间都觉得自己腿都站到酸麻。他高度集中的精神一直紧绷到看见躺在病床上的Sebastian才有了些许松弛。

“是个女孩儿。”Chris握着Sebastian的手，说。

Sebastian动了动，全身都不舒服，但眉头还是舒展的，笑着说：“希望她会喜欢那张蓝色的婴儿床。”

“她会的。”Chris摸摸他的脸，“她会是我们最酷的女儿。”

“Iris。”Sebastian忽然说。

Chris怔了怔，说：“你已经起好名字了？”

“刚刚想的。”Sebastian摇摇头，“不知道为什么，听见她声音就想起这个名字了。如果不喜欢我们就再想一想。”

“不，我很喜欢。”Chris完全放松下来了，他捏了捏Sebastian的指尖，“就叫Iris。”

Sebastian休养好后就回到了公司，第一天就去续费了他的健身卡。而Chris也没闲着，准备正式开始他的巡回演出。

他们请了一位有经验的女士来在他们工作时间里帮忙照顾Iris，但只要他们有时间，Iris还是由她们带着的。

六月底Chris就离开了纽约，前往新泽西州大西洋城开始他的巡演第一站。


	17. Chapter 17

虽然Chris的巡演最后才落脚到纽约，但这也并不耽误他在巡演途中不停地往回跑。两站间会有两周左右的休息时间，Chris抽出一个星期留在纽约。

Iris的到来让两位父亲手忙脚乱，聘请的那位女士只在两人真的没有时间的时候才会前来，所以与孩子相处的绝大多数时间还是属于新爸爸们的。

医生建议由Omega来喂养，但Sebastian一天只能满足Iris一次。这小家伙太能吃了。

他们储备了很多代乳奶粉，那是较权威的能取代Omega喂养的一种产品。Chris巡演完一站回到纽约时，就要时常面临自己照顾小家伙的窘境。

每隔三个小时，Chris就要去准备奶粉。他显然还不熟于这个事情，第一次奶粉放得过多，导致太稠，Iris啜了几口后就不吃了，嚎啕大哭，Chris哄了半天。

而喂了几次之后，Chris掌握了技巧，已经可以迅速熟练地把奶粉倒进奶瓶，然后兑上热水，搅拌均匀，并且挤一滴到手背上试温度。

小Iris还不足月，只能被裹着躺在一个地方，表达情感的方式很边缘，比如大哭和咯咯笑。大多数的时候都是哭，声音很尖，带着初生婴儿的奶音。虽然Iris总是哭，但Chris也能迅速哄好她。她好像很喜欢Chris，用Sebastian的话说就是，“找到了一个能心电感应的同龄人。”

一个没经验的父亲照顾刚出生的宝宝免不了兵荒马乱。当Sebastian下班回家时，推开门就能看到掉在地上来不及捡的毯子，各种吸引婴儿注意力的玩具，尿不湿包装袋，还有少不了的奶瓶。

“感谢上帝你现在不加班了。”Chris刚把Iris哄睡，轻手轻脚地捡起毯子，走过去亲了亲Sebastian的侧脸，眼睛里全是疲惫，“Iris差点哭翻房顶。”

Sebastian理解地拍拍他的肩，上楼先去换了衣服洗澡，紧接着去厨房随便找了点儿东西充饥。Iris睡得次数多，但时间不长，时不时就要醒来一次，他们不得不寸步不离地守在附近。

“再过两天我就要走了。”Chris接过Sebastian递过来的三明治，咬了一口，“提前给Sandy打个电话吧。”

“好。”Sebastian点点头，拿出手机跟他们聘请的帮忙照顾孩子的女士Sandy约了两天后的时间。

Iris睡着之后很安静，她继承了两位爸爸的优点，有白嫩的皮肤，长睫毛和蓝眼睛。Chris跟她玩耍的时候，在她眼前伸一根手指，她就会用小手抓住，咯咯地笑。

“只要不哭，就像天使一样。”Chris评价。

他们吃完了晚饭，刻意压低了脚步声把家里收拾了一下。刚坐下没多久，就听到客厅摆着的的小婴儿床里传来几声哼哼。

Sebastian走过去，看见Iris小脸一皱，赶在她哭之前抱起来晃了晃。

“她饿了。”Sebastian坐下来，解开睡衣上面的几个扣子。Iris精确地找准位置咬了上去，Sebastian一声闷哼，有点痛麻。晚上这时候Iris需要的少，所以一般由Sebastian亲自喂。不过Sebastian虽然涨奶，却也没有储备很充足。

因此，奶粉是极为重要的选择。

Iris吃饱后，Sebastian抱着她在室内走了几圈，拍着她的背，直到听见Iris打了奶嗝。这是Sandy告诉他的，自从他和Chris当了父亲，身上总少不了被Iris吐的奶。

其实白天也还好，最让他们难以适应的是晚上睡觉。有时候一夜都睡不了，有时候刚睡着就被Iris吵醒。Sebastian对睡眠环境要求比较高，这已经让他很久没睡过好觉，经常半夜和Chris轮流去给Iris冲奶粉。

连起床气都要被磨平了。

虽然过程压力很大，新爸爸们摸索的很痛苦，但是他们还是相当喜欢看Iris一天天长大，并且在其中找到了不少新鲜的乐趣。

Chris的巡演还没结束，达到目的地后就要加紧时间排练，包括适应舞台、调灯光、试麦一系列的工作。在碎片时间里，他给Sebastian打电话，竟然在国内走了一圈的同时，把婚礼细节定了下来。

他们定好在纽约站演出结束后，就举办婚礼。婚礼并不打算公开，只邀请了各自家人和好友。

Sebastian收到了一个快件，打开后发现是一张演唱会门票。

时间是后天的。Chris后天就要在纽约开演唱会了。

他翻了翻日程表，提前跟秘书说了一声，将后天的一整天空了出来。票上的位子比较靠前，视野也很好，一看就是Chris特意给他预留的。

Iris已经快五个月了，学会了翻身，正在学习怎么坐着。而且与外界交流也不只靠哭和笑了，时不时嘴里咿呀几句，偶尔会冒出一句papa让两位父亲兴奋不已，尝到了初为人父的喜悦。

两天后Sebastian把Iris托付给Sandy，拿着票去了现场。后台工作人员被Chris嘱咐过了，看到Sebastian的身影就直接带到后台，从工作人员的入口进去。

不过没看到Chris，估计他还在准备。

Sebastian坐到自己的位子上，看着舞台上变换的灯光。追光灯晃来晃去，甚至在Sebastian的脸上扫了一下，最后定在了舞台中央。

他几乎没有参加过演唱会，业余生活中更喜欢的是去看球赛。现在坐在这个位子上，周围都是激动的粉丝，这种感觉让他很新奇。

已经十一月份了，外面的风都寒了起来，室内却很温暖。没过一会儿，台下的灯灭了，传来一片惊呼，所有的光都聚到了舞台上，幕布拉开后是空荡荡的麦克风架。

Sebastian还没反应过来，就看到熟悉的身影出现在眼前，扶住麦克风，试了试音。

Chris整个人都像沐浴在光芒下，光线勾勒着他的轮廓，柔光中扬着光尘。他穿的很休闲，卡其色的裤子和马丁靴，上身就一件普通的白色T恤。长时间健身后的肌肉漂亮，正好被这一身裹出来，举手投足都相当好看。

Sebastian觉得Chris看到了自己，他手里甚至没拿任何东西，整个人都像隐在黑暗里，却能感受到Chris看向他、在他身上驻足停留的视线。

他试探地挥了挥手，紧接着觉得这样有点傻，把手平放在腿上了。Chris看到了，嘴角扬起来，把接下来的话都说完，乐队伴奏响起来，开始了他的演唱。

刚入场时发了一张演唱顺序歌单，Sebastian浏览了一下发现都是他听过的。除了Chris几首很热门的歌曲，里面穿插着新专辑的内容。

但是从网络上听到，和看真人现场是绝对不一样的。她坐在第二排，距离主舞台很近，Chris在两句词之间的呼吸，如同在耳边一样，炸得他全身发麻。

现场气氛很好，Chris是个很会调节气氛的人。Sebastian也被带的陷入其中。

直到歌单上列出的歌曲都唱完，台下的粉丝们还有些兴犹未尽。

“有一首歌没加在里面。”Chris突然敲了敲麦，说：“是我临时起意，我想唱完这首歌。”

台下一阵欢呼，掩盖了歌曲前奏。

Sebastian有些讶异，在声潮中勉强分辨出了乐音，很熟悉，但一时想不起来叫什么了。

等现场稍微安静点儿，Chris才继续说：“一首慢歌，《relationship》。”

Sebastian猛地抬眼，刚巧与Chris的视线相接。

他与Chris在酒吧时第一次见面，Chris唱的那首歌。他还专门调了杯酒，起了同样的名字。

慢歌有个好处就是会营造出一个很安静的气氛，间奏时Chris摸了摸口袋，然后在台边与一二排的粉丝击掌。手是握成拳的。

Sebastian犹豫了半天，才迎着Chris的视线，探身向前伸出手，Chris笑得眼睛弯起来，与他击掌时握成拳的手忽然平展，然后悄悄包住了他的，在他手心里塞了一个凉凉的小东西。

还没等Sebastian反应过来，他就后退几步站到了中间，对着台下继续唱下半段的词。

接下来的歌Sebastian就没听进去了，他在座位上坐稳，趁周围没人注意，悄悄平展手掌，掌心里躺着刚刚Chris放的东西。

一枚银戒。

虽然看起来很素，但还是有精巧的设计，上面的雕刻的花纹盛着银光，仿佛承载了温柔的月色。内侧是几个字母。

「C.E&S.S」

他抬眼看向Chris，周遭的喧扰也听不到了，眼睛里、心里、脑海里全是Chris。

追光灯变了个角度，台上人微微抬手，左手无名指处被灯光照到，有一个细微的闪光。

Chris已经戴上了，应该在最后一首歌登台前。

在《relationship》的歌声下，Sebastian把戒指慢慢推上了自己的无名指。

大小刚好。戒指微凉，但经过Chris的掌心，竟也透着一丝温暖。

演唱会结束后，Sebastian还坐在座位上。周围的人群纷纷离开，幕布落下来，灯光也暗了。

有个工作人员过来清场，递给Sebastian一个信封，打开后发现是张房卡。

主办方给Chris安排了一个酒店。距离不远。

Sebastian打算走过去，夜风有点冷，他想起了几天后的婚礼。他与Chris商量着细节，选择的教堂，摆放的鲜花，邀请的朋友，以及晚宴时的酒。他们会穿着漂亮的西装，面对着面说我愿意。

他想起了很多。与Chris的一切都历历在目。就像一个夸张的倒叙电影，情节慢慢推进，到达初次相遇的时候。

Sebastian出了电梯，按照房卡上的房间号找过去，房卡刷开门禁，“嘀”一声。房间没人，Chris那边估计还未结束。

他坐在椅子上，记忆的电影到达结尾，他想起了两人真正相识的时候，区别于relationship，区别于那杯酒和酒吧。当时也是快要入冬的深秋。房间里是苦艾酒的香气，而落地窗外是纽约交织成海的灯光。

而Chris推错了门。门开的声音如同现在一样。Sebastian朝着门禁被刷开的声响看去，Chris裹挟着寒风进门，然后把冷意挡在门外。

他们目光交汇，Chris走过来。

对，就是这样，还有一句话。

“嘿，我是说，你看起来不错。”Chris声音带着笑，说。

他们像是回到了那一个夜晚。Sebastian盯着他，自己西装革履，Chris穿着休闲。

“我觉得应该有个求婚仪式才可以举办婚礼，”Chris脱下外套，轻轻拥住了他，声音流淌在他耳畔，“所以，看起来很不错的Stan企业纽约分部的总裁先生，愿意和我结婚吗？”

Sebastian措手不及，喉头像是被哽住了，一句话也说不出来，眼眶里却满溢湿意。过了好一会儿，才在他肩头重重点了点头。

“我愿意。”

-Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

-Yes, I do.

-FIN


End file.
